True Love
by SlyrPrincess
Summary: After as you were, how hell's bells shuld b. Spuffy with some X/A and W/T
1. Buffy's Pain

Title: True Love  
  
Rate: PG-13 (so far, some very very mild language, and refrences to stuff)  
  
Summary: After the crap filled episode 'As You Were,' which only added to the fuel of my 'intense dislike' or Riley. Right. *It just made me  
  
hit him with a big hard rock or two or ten. Maybe a boulder...ok. I'm done with that.*   
  
This starts out with Buffy having a conversation with Tara once she finished dumping Spike. That night. They are having the conversation   
  
in her bedroom. It goes on into Hell's Bells, and I kinda took the liberty to rewrite everything else, and a couple of other things.  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Btvs, I would never have ended it the way the Great Joss did, but I don't. So i'll stop whining Joss does. What can I say?  
  
Reviews: Yes please. Please be nice.   
  
"So, uh, I heard that R-Riley came by. Dawnie told me about it. H-how was he?" Tara nervously asked Buffy, who was busy looking down  
  
at her hands. Buffy was on the bed, and Tara was sitting on a chair.  
  
"He's great. Him. Riley and his wife," Buffy said, in a distant voice. *Perfect, they were more like perfect*  
  
"Oh right. S-sam, right? Dawnie says that they were really cute," Tara said, still nervous. Buffy was strangely quiet.  
  
"They were perfect in every way. The whole, her hand fits his, their bodies are made for eachother, one heart, one head for two bodies,  
  
typa thingy. Ya know. Just the way they'd look at each other. It was so obvious that they were in love. Like me and Angel, or you and  
  
Willow..oops. Sorry," Buffy said noticing Tara flinch at the mention of her ex-lover's name.  
  
"It's fine. I'm okay. Did you like Sam??''  
  
"Strangely, yes. She's great. I'm happy for him," Buffy smiled, sadly and then said more to herself than Tara,"They were perfect in everyway.  
  
So great. I was jealous."  
  
"Of Sam?"  
  
"No. Of both of them. Of what they had. And, and it made me think. Think about myself, my life, my...about Spike...and me. I...Tara, I ended  
  
it. Ended things between us, Spike and me." Buffy swallowed hard, and blinked away the tears that were surfacing.  
  
"Why?" Tara was stunned. The way they acted at her birthday, Tara was sure that something would've gone on.  
  
"Because, I saw Riley and Sam! Like I keep saying, they're perfect. They're great. I...I'm sure that after they have sex, that he holds her, and  
  
they sleep in eachothers embrace! And Spike and me, we...we just, I...I leave, I leave him. And, it hurts me, because I know he wants to hold me.  
  
Hell, he's tried, and I...I leave," Buffy stopped, trying to fight the tears. She took a deep breath and continued on, "We, we've had conversations,   
  
but once they start getting too deep, once he gets close, touches a nerve, I go. I getup, I...I kick him, I put him down, and I leave.   
  
That's hardly a relationship, and not even Spike deserves that. I can't love him. I use him, all of the time. I hate me, I hate me for hurting him.   
  
It kills me, and that's what I said, and then I left, again," as soon as she finished, the dams in her heart broke, and she started sobbing hysterically  
  
and uncontrollably. Tara went to comfort Buffy, but she had flung herself onto her bed, and was sobbing loudly. Tara just stroke her short blonde  
  
hair.   
  
*she needs this. needs to cry, get it all done with. But I still don't know about this, about her leaving Spike.* Tara looked down at the  
  
small girl, and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Buffy I need-Tara...I mean, Buffy. What's wrong?" Willow said, her face a mix of surprise at seeing Tara,  
  
and confusion at seeing Buffy crying on her bed.  
  
"She's just very, very tired. She, we watched a,...uh...a movie.. A-and um, she it was sad. Very sad. And she just, yea," Tara looked down.  
  
"Just a movie and tiredness? Hm." Willow said, but knew not to push. They'd tell her later.  
  
- 


	2. Talk to Spike

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Talk to Spike  
  
Tara walked out of Buffy's house. It had been strange because she and Willow had sat there for an hour or so, just stroking Buffy's back  
  
looking into eachother's eyes. Buffy had sat up for a bit, and told Willow everything that went on. But as soon as she finished that, she just  
  
started sobbing all over again, this time falling asleep. Tara left after that, it was just hard to be with Willow, and love her but not be able to  
  
openly. She was walking towards a coffee shop, when she spotted a white-haired vampire in a black trench-coat.  
  
"Spike?" she called to him. He turned around and spotted her.  
  
"Glenda the good, is that you?" Spike smiled drunkly. "To what do I owe this immense honour?" he mocked the aristocratic accent.  
  
"I just got back from Buffy's," with that, Spike stopped smiling.  
  
"How is she?" he seemed almost sober.  
  
"She, she's o-okay. A little, well, a lot shaken up, but she's o-okay. I guess seeing R-riley affected h-her." *should I tell him how she really  
  
was*  
  
"Yeah. Affected her so bloody much she decides to break of the best thing she's got goin for her. Good girl, always doin good thing.  
  
Never the bad thing. Good dog," he stopped for a second, "I bloody sounded like Dru just then. I should go and find the bint, see what she's  
  
been doin-"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Tara and Spike both looked shocked at her little outburst.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he said leaning closer to her.  
  
"B-because, Xander and Anya's w-wedding is coming up. Y-you should be there," she said, as Spike backed up, and scoffed.  
  
"Oh right, because they'd want me to be there. Please, you know whelp and his demon don't care if I'm dead or alive."  
  
"Well, you should. A-and you should bring a...date!" *oh dear, maybe I shouldn't have said that*  
  
"A date? A daaaatte!!" Spike said, as though he just understood what she meant. "Damn right I should bring a date. Thank's, Glenda.  
  
I think I will. See ya there!" Spike waved, looking like he had formed an idea in his head, and he drunkly walked off into the night.  
  
Tara sighed. *What have I done?* She looked up at the sky. *Oh Goddess. Help them. Please bring them together.*  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
After his conversation with Tara and a quick coffee and blood, Spike set off into the direction of a great vamp hide out. He walked  
  
in and was greeted by the scent of fresh human blood, and saw willing humans being drank from by the prostitutes of the vamipire world.  
  
"This place is for human males only," one vampire girl said, her red hair up in a high ponytail. She was very pretty, clad in  
  
maroon leather pants, with a black shirt.   
  
"Actually, I'm lookin for a bird, a bird who'd wanna come to a human/ex-demon weddin with me," Spike smirked.  
  
"And who might you be?" she grinned.  
  
"Depends on who'se askin. You the manager of this place?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"The name's Spike, maybe you'll know the name, William the Bloody," he smiled with his 'i'll make you my slave,' smile.  
  
"Ah, yes. Let me find one of my girls who can, well, control her urges for human blood, all right?" she said as she turned to  
  
her left to a door that was made of mahogany. She opened it to reveal black beads in front and she pushed them out of her way.  
  
About twenty minutes later, she brought back a girl in a black leather dress. She had short black hair, some pieces curly and   
  
died a dark blood read. She wore black eye and lip make up, quite pale, but Spike didn't care. Not one damn bit. He smiled, and told her he'd  
  
pick her up before the wedding. And with that, Spike had a date.  
  
so whaddya think? should I continue or is this pointless? review me, please. doesn't hafta be elaborate! thanks for reading  
  
Princess 


	3. Rehearsal Dinner

A.N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Much encouragement helps me to continue, just to see if anyone's reading. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
-unlike in the show, Spike's gunna be in the wedding crew, cuz I said so. And cuz Tara insisted, but that's fine. Enjoy!!  
  
*means internal thought*  
  
  
  
Rehearsal Dinner *I don't know what goes on at these...so just bear with me, please*  
  
It had been a week since Buffy and Spike were over. A week since Riley and Sam came to town and ruined Spike's  
  
un-life. A week since Willow had seen Tara, and it was tonight, at the rehearsal dinner for Xander and Anaya's wedding that each of these people,   
  
(save Riley and Sam) would meet.  
  
  
  
It was about 6:00 P.M. and all of the wedding party was entering the doors. Everyone was there, except Spike.   
  
"Who the hell does he think he is? Not showing up for our wedding dinner/rehearsal?! I invited him, and he didn't come!" Anya ranted  
  
to Xander, who was just as upset.   
  
"We should kick him out," he stated plainly.  
  
"Kick him out? What the hell are you talking about, Harris? We need Spike! We need him to be standing there, across from Buffy!" she   
  
pointed to where all of the bridesmaids were standing in a line, waiting for Anya to walk up the aisle. It was Halfrek, Buffy, Willow, Tara, and   
  
Dawn onthe right. On the left demon named Cirus, a spot for Spike, a friend of Xander's, Jake, a demon with tentacle, Orchi, and a horned  
  
teen-age demon, Fortus.   
  
"Come now, Anyanka, let's get this rehearsal finished with. We all have things to do," D'Hoffryn calmly said. He was going to 'give her  
  
away' to Xander, since he was the closest thing Anya had to a father.  
  
"Oh, all right. Not like I have anything to do tonight, other than practice my vows. I can't sleep with Xander, so there will be no orgasms  
  
for me tonight," she pouted, while glaring at Xander.  
  
"It's tradition," Xander shrugged.  
  
"Tradition-smuadition! I'm not asking the bridesmaid to wear the traditional bridesmaids outfits! We're only doing human traditions!" she  
  
complained.  
  
"An, we already had this conversation," Xander reminded her.  
  
"I only agreed because we were about to f-"  
  
"Um, let us start the rehearsal ceremony," the minister called. Sighing, Anya and D'Hoffryn walked down the red aisle, followed by Xander.  
  
The practice wedding did not take to long, and Anya wished it was all over, but it wasn't. Something she'd just need to deal with. By the time  
  
they practiced everything a couple of times it was around 7, and everyone was starving.  
  
"So, how about some grub?" Xander said, and everyone agreed and piled back into their cars. Dinner was going to be at Buffy's house, so   
  
they could accomadate human and demon needs.  
  
After dinner, Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Dawn were relieved to have everyone out of the house.   
  
"God, some of Anya's friends are weird. But D'Hoffryn's pretty nice. Halfrek kept asking me if I 'wished' for anything though," Dawn  
  
randomly commented as they watched television.  
  
"And what, exactly did you say to that?" Buffy said supspiciously.  
  
"I said no, duhh!" Dawn said rolling her eyes. "But she did say something about Spike."  
  
"What about him?" Buffy asked, perking up.  
  
"Well, when Anya said where's William the Bloody, she looked up. And Anya explained to her that Spike was William the Bloody. And  
  
then Halfrek said, he's probably off somewhere writing poetry," Dawn told Buffy.  
  
"Poetry...How did she...nevermind, not caring about what she said about the soulless dead thing," Buffy dismissed the topic and reverted  
  
her attentions back to the television. Everyone exchanged looks before getting back into the show. It was about travelling to exotic places. 


	4. Preparation part I

A.N: Xander and Anya's wedding! My version of Hell's Bells!! YAY!! keep the reviews commin, please!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Instead of everyone getting ready at Buffy's house, there's gunna get ready at the church place. I'm changing the outfits too.  
  
*internal thought*  
  
Preparation Part I. Bridesmaids and the Bride  
  
It was complete chaos in the back room of the church where all of the bridesmaids were changing. There were six hours before   
  
the wedding was to begin.Articles of clothing strewn all over the floor. People rushing around in different directions, makeup all over the   
  
counters, hair accessories everywhere! The piles of clothes where so deep that one could barely find the floor. Why don't these people   
  
bring bags to put their change of clothes in? Girls were fighting about who gets to where what, or who'se shoe is who'se, etc, etc.   
  
One would look to the Slayer to lead, since leading is her natural instinct. But instead  
  
"Dawnie? DAWNIE? Help, help, help!" Buffy wailed, her head turning in different directions looking for her sister.  
  
"Yes Buffy-ow!" Dawn yelped as she was elbowed by Willow, who was trying to fix Halfrek's hair.   
  
"Oh, sorry Dawnie," Willow said.  
  
"It's fine Will, " she reassured her, then turned around hearing Buffy's whimpering starting to get louder. "What's up, Buffy?"  
  
"I can't zip my dress!" she whined. "And my shoes are lost, my hair is not working, where the hell is my makeup bag? And excuse  
  
me missy, you had better not wear those shoes! First, they're mine, second they're mine, and third, you are way to young to wear these kind of  
  
heels! And FOURTH, YOU DON'T NEED TO GET ANY TALLER!" Buffy screamed. *geez, how'd she get so tall? If she's made fromh  
  
"Geez, ok, okay. God, if you're gunna be this uptight about Anya's wedding, I definately don't wanna be at yours," Dawn commented.  
  
"Just kidding!" she said sheepishly looking at Buffy's hurt face. She turned her sister around and zipped off her dress, and went to remove her  
  
shoes. "And Buffy, you're hair curler is right over there, see, look straight ahead. And, ha, whaddya know, there's your makeup back, too," Dawn   
  
smirked, before having Buffy snatch her shoes away from Dawn's hands.  
  
"Go put your shoes on, and I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you!" she warned a laughing Dawn before going to her stuff.  
  
  
  
"So, Willow, is there anything you wish you could change about your life? Any problems?" Halfrek asked Willow, as she finished  
  
putting the flowers in her hair.  
  
"Um, no..."  
  
"Really? Nothing that you wish, not at all?" she coaxed. After that question, there was a shrill screech and they all looked over and  
  
saw Buffy fighting with her hot hair curler.  
  
"You know what, it looks like Buffy could use some help over there...I think I'll just go help, cuz you're all set," Willow said,   
  
clipping one last flower to her hair and ran off.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Buffy screamed as she burned her hand a bit, on the curling iron. *I'm the Vampire Slayer, why is to so impossible  
  
to curl my own stupid hair?* *I know why* her other voice said. *Why pray tell?* (Buffy hated whenever her other voice didn't agree with her   
  
intitial thoughts. She had her sensible side, which was the 'bad Spike, Spike bad. Spike soulless vamipire. Buffy no like Spike. and  
  
her Sense side, the- Spike is good. He was there when I died, he was there before, and he's definately been there after, with comforting   
  
words and great sex...ughh) *Because Spike is gunna be there, that's why you are making such a big fuss about this and- OW!!* her innervoice  
  
yelped, as did her outer when she burned herself behind her ear.  
  
"Want some help?" Willow came up and asked, smile sheepishly. *She's a mess! Wonder why? This isn't her wedding...*  
  
"Yes, please," Buffy sighed with relief and handed the curler to Willow. She managed to curl all of Buffy's hair, in loose curls. They  
  
pulled them up into a ponytail, letting the curls bounce above her shoulder blades. They stood and looked in the full length mirror. They wore  
  
maroon color dresses. They hand no straps, where tight on top, but they flared out right after the waist. The fabric was silk on the inside and  
  
satin on the outside. Buffy wore five-inch satin maroon strappy heels. There were little white baby's breath flowers surrounding the hair  
  
band of her hair, and she wore a white pearl necklace and earrings, like all of the other bridesmaids. They were gifts from Anya. Willow's  
  
hair was up in a french twist, with small whisps of hair pulled out in front of her ears. Her shoes were not as high, but they had one big thick  
  
strap on in the front, open toe. Dawn has her hair in a bun on top of her head, with some loose curly pieces. She wore the same shoes as  
  
Willow, as did Tara. Her hair was in a half ponytail, with small velcro sequins scattered all over. Halfreck was in her human guise. She wore  
  
her pendant and had her hair styled the way it often was before she was human (think back to that Spike episode retelling his past life). Only  
  
Willow put little flowers all over her hair. They all looked beatiful, and Halfreck had a transparent white shawl, to signify her being the  
  
Maid of Honour. They all stood their looking at eachother, and feeling quite satisfied. The whole preparation of the bridesmaids took about  
  
two hours, leaving them four hours for the bride.  
  
"Oh my God! You all, you all look stunning! Oh! I swear I could not be happier than I am today!" Anya came in, in her robe, tearfully  
  
and they shared a group hug. "Okay! Touchy-feely moment of this over, now we need to work on me. I brought in a hair and makeup stylist,  
  
but you all need to help me with my dress and everything, ok?" With that said, they all got to work. While the stylist and makeup guys did their  
  
magic, everyone else brought out the dress, shoes, and other accessories that had to do with it. Dawn brought her veil and bouquet, as well.  
  
Once her makeup and hair was complete, Tara and Willow helped her to get into her dress and shoes. Buffy put the veil on  
  
and Dawn gave her the bouquet. Everyone stepped back and took a good look at Anya. She was magnificent, a real work of art. The dress had two  
  
silk straps, which led down to a top that was pure white and fit her like a second skin. At her hips were lined with diamond studs and other  
  
crystals. It flared out from their, long pure white satin, covering the puffy layers underneath. There was a train at the back, more than two feet  
  
in length. Her veil was made of the same white transparent material as Halfrek's shawl. One end went all the way down her back, the other   
  
covered her face, resting a bit below her bare collar bones. Her hair was curled and down, with velcro pearls in it. Her earring were pearls,   
  
and she wore a diamond necklace. Everyone's mouth was open. It was not only the dress that made her looks so radiant, it was her smile.  
  
The smile of pure bliss and happiness. Buffy, along with everyoen else's, eyes watered at the sight. Buffy felt her heart tug as she longed to be so  
  
satisfied and pleased. She found herself thinking of Spike. No one dared to shed a tear though, fearing to mess up their makeup.   
  
"OH! ANYA! You're so beautiful! This is my work, and oh! I feel like Michel Angelo or, or, Leonardo Da Vinci!" cried her make  
  
up artist. He was a handsome amn, clad in white, with sandy blonde hair, not one for the ladies though. He stoof there with his tissue  
  
and blotted at his eyes, while the hair stylist comforted him. The women exchanged a look, and wondered what was going on with the men. 


	5. Almost Time

A.N.: Wow, I'm actually getting review. Thanks so much, I'll try to work on what you guys said. Ha, I can never figure out how to spell whose.  
  
Oy. Thanks for the help! Working on the spelling errors, just sometimes once I get on a roll, I can't stop, and I'm not using my thingy that  
  
has spell-check cuz it's not downloadable, so I'll work on that.   
  
This chapter doesn't really focus on the guy's prep, cuz I don't really think that there would be a lot of bonding, cuz well, Xander and  
  
Spike, we all know how they are, and the demons probably wouldn't care to much for either of them.   
  
Also, Spike's date at the wedding, not a lot to work with from the show. So I decided she'd be a bit more, well evil. Kinda think Dru, but  
  
not exactly. She's gunna be gothic, w/ the pale makeup, black eye shadow/liner, lipstick....yayaya, same face of the girl on the show.  
  
Another thing, with the confrontation of Buffy on Spike's date, Spike is not going to act like such a nancy boy.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Almost Time- Spike's Date and Hymen's Greeting (i just couldn't help it, I had to say something about that phrase D'Hoffryn used)  
  
While the girls were busy getting ready for the ceremony, the men were all changing in an awkward silence. Spike was there. He  
  
was glaring at Xander, who had 'accidentally' thrown his working shoe at Spike's head.  
  
"Ya know, whelp, I'm here for your wedding. The least you could do is try to show some gratitude," Spike said smugly to a grinning  
  
Xander.  
  
"I could, but frankly, Spike, I really didn't want you here. So why should I show gratitude? I wouldn't care if someone spills holy  
  
water on your undead corpse and you turn into a big pile of dust. One less groomsman, really wouldn't kill anyone. Not to mention, Buffy   
  
wouldn't be too bothered that she wouldn't have to dance with you at the reception," he obnoxiously replied. Even though Xander said all this,  
  
most of it came from nerves and stress from the day. His father was already drunk, and it wasn't ten o'clock in the morning. His mother was  
  
crying about not being in pictures, and his family and Anya's demons weren't exactly lovin eachother. Of course Spike did not really think  
  
about that fact, so he lunged forward, until Orchi, pulled Spike away. Orchi was Clem's brother, and he looked just like him, only he was red.  
  
"Now, Spike, I think that we should be nice to Xander. He's probably got a lot on his mind, right?" Orchi had the same laid  
  
back disposition as his brother, too. Xander just nodded, and went over to his friend Jake.   
  
The preparation process for the groom's men was not nearly as long, or as friendly as it was for the women. None of them  
  
really spoke that much to eachother. They all wore black tuxedos with white flowers in the pockets, while Xander's tux pocket had a red  
  
one. (the breast-pocket) Once everyone was finished, they all just walked out into the hallway to be greeted by the wedding planner, Suzie. She   
  
was a nice girl, natural blonde, very cheesy and bubbly. She had on a nice light blue dress.   
  
"Oh, don't we all look soo handsome!" Suzie gushed, as though she were speaking to two year olds. The girls are out there,  
  
meeting and greeting everyone, so you can all do the same. However, in half an hour, I expect each of you, with the lovely ladies you're  
  
escorting to be right in this very hallway. I'll be waiting!" She smiled and waved.   
  
Spike rolled his eyes, happy to get away from that woman. On their way over in the limo, he had to sit with her so she could  
  
go over the procedure of the ceremony with him, since he was not at the rehearsal dinner. He was busy, too drunk out of his mind to  
  
go to any dinner, not that he told Ms. Sunshine that.  
  
"Ah, so there's my dark knight. I was looking for you," a girl with black bangs that hung just above her eyebrows smirked at Spike.  
  
"You look absolutely delicious," Spike purred, stepping back to observe the woman he was with. She had on a satin black halter-top  
  
with a skirt that clung to her waist and cascaded down to the floor. There was a slit that went all the way up her leg, to her thigh. It revealed the  
  
black stilettos she wore. She had on a fake black ponytail extension which stopped right above ass. Spike was practically drooling. She was  
  
a dark goddess. *There's Dawn, I should give her a show to tell Big Sis about.* He grinned evilly and he pulled her close, with his hands gripping   
  
the upper part of her arms as he kissed her passionately, right in the middle of everyone. His hand felt the cool silver of the arm bracelet that   
  
she had on her upper arm that curled up it like a serpent. Stroking her neck he pulled her in for another kiss. Just when he started to shove his   
  
tongue into her mouth, Dawn walked up.  
  
"Um, Spike?" Dawn was beyond grossed out seeing Spike like this.  
  
"Ah, oh, Nibblet," Spike fought the urge to shove his date out of the way and focus on Dawn. "Oh, hi, Nibblet. This is my lovely date,"   
  
*Sorry, Bit, gotta do this. Need you to tell your sis all about it* he thought while shoving the woman in front of him.   
  
"Priscilla, nice to meet you," She extended pale arm out to Dawn who shook it, while gawking at her long black nails.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Dawn, and I had better get going," *So gotta tell Buffy about this slut!* Dawn fled off, leaving Spike to snog with his date  
  
before the ceremony started.  
  
On the other side of the room Buffy was trying to deal with the demons and the Harrises.   
  
"Okay, Mr. Harris, we are going to slowly walk away from the bar, you are not going to barf anywhere near me or on me for that matter  
  
and you are going to drink some coffee with me, okay?" Buffy calmly, but firmly pulled Xander's dad away from the bar.  
  
"That's the way I like it baby, rough. 'Woof, woof.' Ready for a good time?" her drunkly said, grinning widely.  
  
"If you so much as place a hand on me where it should not be, I will rip it off, along with any other body parts that are of any  
  
importance to you or your wife," Buffy told him through gritted teeth.  
  
"My body is of no importance to my wife, sweetheart, we stopped any type of physical contact three years before Xander's bar   
  
mitzvah! Ha, she was a fat cow by then, and I'll tell-OW!" Mr. Harris yelled, as Buffy stopped hard on his foot. She was about to yell  
  
at him, until Suzie ran up to say 'hi.'  
  
"Um, Suzie, do you have someone who could take care of Mr. Harris here? He's had a bit much to drink." Suzie grabbed Mr. Harris and   
  
ran him over to the coffee table, Buffy sighing with relief as she walked over to a conversation between D'Hoffryn and Xander's Uncle Rory.  
  
"So, are you Anya's father?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not exactly. You see, Anyanka or Anya as you call her, her father and mother died a very, very, very long time ago. I have become  
  
the father figure. And being such, I do not wish to see my dear Anyanka hurt. If your Xander does so much as cause her any kind of  
  
unnatural pain, I swear I will-"   
  
"D'Hoffryn! Hi!" Buffy popped in, just in time.  
  
"Buffy, Hymen's Greetings!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" *what about hymen?*  
  
"Dawn reacted that same way when I mentioned it. It's greetings for the wedding." *Do these mortals no nothing?*  
  
"Um, yeah...right, I'll be over there, because the wedding's about to start..." Buffy just waltzed back to that hallway where Suzie  
  
said they were supposed to meet.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!" Dawn ran up to her sister.  
  
"What, what, what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You would never guess who brought a date...SPIKE! Ugh! Can I say gothic skank! She's freakin wearing a halter top!" Dawn   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Spike's here?" *I haven't seen him. Why have you?* Buffy looked around.  
  
"Yeah..." *did you not hear me?* "And he has a date! She a complete slut!" *for the second time*  
  
"Oh...I'm gunna go over to the hallway and wait for everything," she said absently. *sure didn't take long.*   
  
"We have fifteen minutes!" Dawn called to the already walking Buffy. *Geez, just when I thought she'd blow a gasket, she  
  
just blows me off!*  
  
  
  
"Oh great, Buffy you're here! It's just you and Spike, so why don't you link arms and practice walking, since you didn't have a   
  
chance to last night!" Suzie exclaimed, before running over to Mrs. Harris who was about to looked like she was about to  
  
rip out one of Anya's demon friend's hair.  
  
*Oh great, leave me here with Spike. Just what I need!*  
  
"Is there some specific way we're supposed to walk?" Spike asked quietly. *she looks distracted*  
  
"Um...Just, back straight, head talk, probably the way you used to," she said. "So, Dawn said you brought a date. Where'd ya meet her?"  
  
Buffy asked, trying to sound neutral, as they walked together down the hall in the opposite direction of the crowd.  
  
"We...an old friend. Likes the whole bad boy look," he grinned cockily.  
  
"And you look like such a rebel in your dark rebellious tuxedo and cumberbun," Buffy smiled. *God he looks hot*  
  
"Yeah...well, obviously this isn't my everyday attire now is it?" he retorted.  
  
"Right...you look nice though," Buffy quietly said, her eyes down. *oh yea, way to be neutral, can't even look him in the eyes*  
  
"You look beautiful, love," he practically whispered. *okay, too much, Spike. Can't let her see how hurt you are. "And you'd  
  
look even better if you'd stand straight up! You said it yourself, Slayer, I used to walk like this. And lemme tell you, you are not  
  
walking the way ladies in my time did," his voice suddenly full of life and energy as he walked behind her and poked her in the square of  
  
her back.   
  
"Ow!" Buffy exclaimed, but did straighten up.  
  
"Much better, now life your chin," he raised it. "Walk one foot in front of the other, and smile. But not too much of a smile,"  
  
Buffy walked gracefully to him, practically floated. "That's my g-um, very nice, very nice indeed. Oh bloody hell, sounded like my  
  
old self there I did."  
  
"Thanks for helping me," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm not gunna have you walking with me and trippin all over yourself. It'd make me look bad in front of Scilla, my date," Spike  
  
could've swore that he saw her flinch at the mention of 'date.'  
  
"Scilla? As in, Priscilla?" *ugh. freak with a bad name*  
  
"Yep, good guess. Now let's practice some more. You'll meet her soon enough at the reception."  
  
"Looking forward to it," Buffy smiled. *yea, like I look forward to my double shifts at the DoubleMeat Hell.* All of the other   
  
bridesmaids and groomsmen came in followed by a nervous Suzie.  
  
"Places, places people! Link arms with your respective partners! Hurry, hurry!" She called and everyone did as they were told.  
  
"Okay, Lights, Camera, ACTION!" 


	6. Wedding Timerepost

A.N.: Wedding Ceremony time....YAY!!  
  
-thnx for reviewing it! can NEVER get enough of reviews, ever!!  
  
- I don't really know a lot about weddings, or what they say, so just, pretend I'm doing it right, okay?? thnx!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
*Internal thought*  
  
action taking place  
  
REPOST! THANKS- so much to wolf116 (who has been giving me very useful reviews all along) and another person (I don't know your name,  
  
the e-mail didn't give it) for telling me Anya and Xander's full names! Sorry if that confused you guys or anyone else!!!  
  
The Wedding  
  
It was 10:00 A.M., time for the wedding. Everyone was in their seats and the wedding party was in their respective  
  
seats. Once the music started up, Halfrek and Jake prepared to walk up the red carpet, until a red-faced, tux wearing Giles showed up. The  
  
music ubruptly stopped, and Buffy ran forward, shoved Jake (the best men) out of the way, and grabbed Giles and stood him by Halfrek.  
  
"Nothing personal, Jake." Buffy said, the look in her eyes saying 'if you so much as question me why, you will come  
  
to regret it very much.' So, Jake just went and sat down. "okay, continue!" Buffy called and ran back to a chuckling Spike.  
  
The music started up again, and each couple walked up, and positioned themselves accordingly. Halfrek and a confused  
  
Giles, Buffy and Spike, Willow and Orchi, Tara and Bambus, and Dawn and Fortus. The scene played out beautifully, and went according  
  
to how Suzie wanted it. Anya and D'Hoffryn stood at the end of the red carpet and looked around, as each bridesmaid threw down   
  
several red and white roses and glitter came from the ceiling, as planned. Anya felt tears starting to surface, looking at each pew  
  
decorated with white roses, the alter surrounded by silver baskets of red roses, and all of her friends standing there, smiling. She looked  
  
at D'Hoffryn for a minute, and they exchanged a look that is thought only father and daughter could. Slowly, she walked her way down the aisle.   
  
She was too engulfed in the moment, to see Buffy and Spike's gazes, burning into eachothers. She missed Willow and Tara stealing quick   
  
glances at eachother, as well. D'Hoffryn wiped away a tear, once they made it to the minister. Xander stood there staring at Anya before  
  
walking up the aisle. She took his breath away, literally. Standing there, in her glory. Suddenly all of the doubts, the fears of being like his parents  
  
melted away, when their eyes met. He knew that that could never happen. This was the women he truly loved, no matter how much they   
  
fought, they'd never ever hate eachother. Xander knew it was impossible. And with a new found confidence, he took a step forward and  
  
walked his way up to his soon-to-be wife.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman. Marriage is a sacred union  
  
meant for two people, who love eachother completely." Tara and Willow stared at eachother, now, no more hidden glances, just stared.  
  
"It is a bond that is meant to last for a lifetime. Eternal." Tara took Willows hand, and they both smiled. "We are here on this most  
  
wonderful morning to celebrate the union between this man, Alexander LaVelle Harris and this woman, Anyanka Christina Emanuella Jenkins.   
  
If there is anyone who finds an impediment in this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Shockingly, nothing happened. "Then we shall  
  
begin. Xander Harris, do you take this woman, Anya Jenkins to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer,   
  
til death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Spike looked at Buffy  
  
"And Anya Jenkins, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer,  
  
til death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Buffy looked at Spike  
  
"The couple has prepared vows. You may now recite them," the minister said.  
  
"I, Alexander Harris, want to be your husband for many reasons. All of which I cannot state, because there'd be too many," he  
  
chuckled, along with everyone else. He swallowed and continued, "There are a few I can. First of all, I love you. I love you, Anya, more than  
  
I've loved anyone else, ever." Willow sqeezed Tara's hand, and they exchanged a soft, loving, smile "And I am so grateful that you love me.  
  
I can't believe you do, I mean, there was a time when I was very unlucky in that field...ya. But An, I don't just love Anya, I love Anyanka too.  
  
I bet no one else understands that, but I do. An, I don't care what you did in your past, because that's your past. But, I care about your  
  
present and future. I promise to keep your present and future safe, and I swear that you will always be loved. I've been so scared lately,   
  
and you know it. Scared that I might screw things up between us. But, just looking at you, right here, right now, I know that I have nothing to  
  
be afraid of, ever. That's another reason I wanna marry you, because I feel like a better person with you. You make me complete." Willow  
  
felt a tear streaming down her cheek, and Tara slowly, wiped it away "You are everything to me Anya, and I could never imagine my life  
  
without you in it, so there are some reasons. But my main reason is because I love you, Anya. I will love you each day, no matter what.  
  
No matter how we fight, no matter what problems come up, know that I Alexander Harris love you," his voice faltered, as he finished,   
  
and Anya was already crying, as his tears fell.  
  
"Great, now you've got me crying, and I need to say my vows, but..but these are good tears!" she exclaimed, and stopped   
  
suddenly, realizing that she really did need to say her vows. "Um, ok. I, Anya want to marry you, Xander, because I love you. At first,  
  
I didn't like love, at all. I knew what people went through when they were inlove. None of it was appealing, it was just sex, and pain, and  
  
more sex. Not a lot of good came out of it." Spike and Buffy exchanged a glance with eachother "But then I met you. At first, I didn't  
  
think I wanted anything from you after we had sex. It was just something we did." Buffy looked at Spike, who was looking down, with a  
  
hurt expression on his face "But then, I realized that it wasn't. I didn't just want it to be a one night stand. I wanted more, I wanted more than  
  
physical contact, I wanted emotional too, even though I knew what love could do. As you know, we did have a relationship and all sorts of things.  
  
And it was great. Because for the first time in my life, I felt needed and I felt safe, cuz you protect me, Xander and you love me." Buffy  
  
stared into Spike's blue gaze, thinking about how Anya said that she felt safe and loved with Xander. That's how she felt with Spike And I   
  
know I love you, Xander, I really,really do. I feel like if I didn't have you, I couldn't function normally. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep,  
  
couldn't drink, couldn't think, or anything, because I need you. You guide me, you tell me how to respond to things, because this mortal living  
  
thing can just get hard and you're there, pushing me along, helping me live." Buffy was crying now, as she looked in Spike's eyes "You  
  
make me feel many things. Good, bad, angry, but most of all happy. You make me very happy. So I understand now. I understand why people  
  
want love, why people love. I understand love. I really, really do." Anya cried happily looking at her crying beloved.  
  
The minister cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Do you have the rings?" Giles nodded and held them out.  
  
"Repeat after me, Xander. With this ring, I thee wed-" Tara and Willow's gaze intensified, eyes glowing with love  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed-" Xander said.  
  
"And give unto you my life-" Spike stared at Buffy  
  
"And give unto you my life-"  
  
"And my worldly possessions."  
  
"And my worldly possessions." With that, the golden band was slipped onto Anya's finger, and the two shared a smile. Anya said and   
  
did the same thing, and the two wore the same golden bands, inside inscribed, 'Forever'  
  
"Now with the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Following those  
  
words, Xander lifted the veil and pulled Anya in for a kiss, as everyone cheered, and more glitter and rose petals fell from the ceiling.  
  
"It's over, An. We're finally married!" Xander smiled.  
  
"Yes." she said tearfully, and he lifted her up and carried her down the aisle.  
  
"Now for the first time, I have the honour and privilege to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Harris.  
  
  
  
All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed out to the front, and into their carriage. Willow and Tara held hands and   
  
went into the limo. Inside, Tara gave Willow a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Tara?" Willow asked questionly. Willow was unsure of what that meant. Even though they spent the entire wedding gazing at  
  
eachother, she was still unsure of what Tara wanted.  
  
"God, Willow, I love you...And just, I know you're trying hard to not use magick, and I wanna be there to help. This wedding,   
  
made me realize something. No matter how many problems Xander and Anya had, they fought through it. That's what I want to do," Tara said,   
  
with tears in her eyes. She was just so sick and tired of waiting for Willow. If Willow needed to still be off the magics, she'd help regardless   
  
of what her better side said to do. Her better side, her sensible side, did not have a heart. Because in her heart. Tara knew that Willow needed   
  
her to get through this. So, Tara chose to follow her heart. The two embraced as their limo drove off.  
  
Back in the church, Spike stood there with Buffy waiting for most of the Harrises to be gone, so he could run under his blanket.  
  
"You can go on ahead, I'll find you, remember, picture time before the reception?" Spike and Buffy still held hands, as they  
  
had walking down the aisle.  
  
"No, I can wait," she said quietly, looking down and his big hand, her thumb softly caressing his finger. She felt the urge to lean  
  
on him and cry. How she wanted to just kiss him. Suddenly, he walked over to the hallway, with Buffy's hand still resting in his. He brought  
  
her into the men's changing room and got his blanket. They walked back out to the doors.  
  
"Well, Slayer, ready ta run?" He grinned. Buffy just grinned back at him, as they ran out screaming happily under his blanket to the  
  
limo that waited for them.  
  
So how was that? I finally got them hitched. I'm not sure if I should write about the pictures being taken, what do you think?  
  
Reviews please, tell me how ya feel! 


	7. Pictures

A/N. : I was reading over what I did, and I decided that on their way to the picture place, I'd have Buff ask Spike about   
  
Halfrek, just for a topic. See how that goes!  
  
-the picture taking place, is at the same hotel as the reception, just diff. rooms!!  
  
-as always- action taking place  
  
*internal thought*  
  
  
  
-Thanks for the nice reviews for the last chapter, guys! It's so helpful and great to know that people are keeping up on the story, and  
  
makes writing it more worthwhile.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Pictures  
  
Once Spike and Buffy made it into the limo, they sat there and reflected, quietly, on the events of the day. It was obvious to Spike  
  
that Buffy still felt something. One hint was the fact that she was still holding his hand, and sitting right next to him. Also, in the church the Buffy  
  
had been staring at him practically the whole time the ceremony was going on, Spike could feel Buffy's gaze on him. It was as though she forgot   
  
he could feel it when she stared at him. Buffy lays her head on his shoulder *Bloody hell, should start up so conversation...See what happens*  
  
"So, what'd you think of the ceremony?" Spike quietly asked Buffy.  
  
"It was nice. Something for me to look forward to, hopefully," Buffy replied, her head still on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll be married one day pet," he said, reassuringly.   
  
"I'm not so sure about that. It doesn't always feel that way. I always seem to be screwing things up in relationships," she sighed.  
  
"You'll find that right guy. He's right under your nose and waiting for you to find him, whether he's another Riley or if he's  
  
Peaches. You'll find him, or he'll find you, just when you least expect it, pet. Then you'll be as happy as possible and you'll look back today and  
  
realize how silly you were to think that you'd never love, or you'd never marry." Spike told her with a far off look. Buffy sat there, and thought  
  
about what he said. *Why didn't he include himself in the guys I could marry?* *I did not just think that* *Yes you did.* *No I did not!*  
  
"What are you now, a fortune cookie?" she laughed, hoping it would shut her brain and heart's conversation up. *fortune cookie?*  
  
*go away*  
  
"No, I'm not a cookie. I'm just a friend, telling another friend what he thinks." *Friend, just my friend? But Spike, I lo-* *No!*  
  
"So, we're friends then. Just friends, right?" she asked uncertainly. *Sure, Buff, sure, just friends. That's so not the situation here, girl,   
  
and you know it. You lo-* *NO I DON'T*  
  
"Is there something more you wanted us to be, luv?" head tilt, smiling a little *perhaps, I should hope.*  
  
"No, no, and let's change the subject please," Buffy said dismissively. *topics to avoid, our relationship*  
  
"What do you wanna chat about then?" he asked, rather annoyed. *Yeah, maybe I shouldn't hope*  
  
"What'd you think of the wedding? You got my thoughts on it, now what are yours?"  
  
"The ceremony was nice. Nice to see you happy. You looked beautiful," his voice softened, before going back to normal. "Though,  
  
all of the bridesmaids looked quite nice, even Red and Glenda." *you looked the best, love*  
  
"What about Halfrek?" *oh good Buff, he said ALL the bridesmaids looked nice, and you say 'what about Halfrek?' Way to not be  
  
obvious* *shut up*  
  
"Uh...she looked nice too...So-" *avoid topic, please, luv*  
  
"How do you know her?" Buffy said quickly. "And no avoiding the question, please. You guys know eachother, it's really obvious."  
  
Buffy said, rather harshly. *bit possessive?*  
  
"We...bollocks. We...Remember how I told you about my past? When I was William the Bloody Ponce?" Buffy nodded in response.  
  
"She...she's Cecily," Spike's voice faltered as he said her name. Buffy snatched her hand away *ouch, good one, mate* *wonder why she  
  
even remembered that...hmm*  
  
"Oh...yeah. She had said something about you and writing poetry one time. I didn't really think about that." *so that's why I hate her*  
  
"Yeah..." Spike said, not really knowing what else to say. He could see the hurt in her eyes, before she turned away to stare out the   
  
window. The two didn't talk anymore on the way to the hotel.  
  
In the limo ahead of them, a very happy Willow and Tara sat with eachother, smiling, hand-in-hand.   
  
"I can't believe it, good-old-Xander, all married, to Anya," Willow said, looking distant for a second.  
  
"Does that upset you? Make you jealous?" Tara asked, a bit worried. *ahhh*  
  
"No, no! Maybe a long time ago but not now. I mean, not jealous, just well, Xander's like my brother. So, it's not like I- wanna -marry-  
  
you-, Xander- type jealousy. It's more of, great, now he has the legal right to leave me out. It's silly," Willow shook her head. *she's so cute*  
  
"Oh, Willow. It's not silly, it's just natural. Of course you'd feel that way. But just think, now that you'll have more time to  
  
yourself, than before, you have more time for us..." Tara winked, grinning seductively, with a sparkly in her eye. Willow returned the smile.  
  
"Good point! Now we just have to get Buffy and Dawn married, and we're all on our own. All alone....." Willow said happily, and  
  
Tara leaned over to gave her a kiss. "I'm so happy that we're together again, Tara. It, it makes me feel stronger."   
  
"Me too. Hope we get there soon, or else, I'm afraid I won't be wearing this dress much longer!" she said, and Willow giggled, so   
  
pleased to be with Tara again.  
  
  
  
Everyone finally arrived at the hotel. All the guests were sent to the recpetion room, to wait for the pictures to be done. Xander  
  
and Anya's immediate family and Xander's immediate family. That consisted of D'Hoffryn, Halfreck, Mr. and Mrs. Harris, and the  
  
bridesmaids and groomsmen. The room where the pictures were taking place was simple. The walls were cream white, as what the  
  
rug. The chairs were the same color, too. There were, of course, cream white pillars, with satin red ribbons around them. The place  
  
where the pictures were to be, was in the middle of the room, the area surround by two large white pillars on both sides.   
  
"Bonjour, my name is Pierre. And today, I will be performing your pictures for this very happy day!" a man with a black and white  
  
striped shirt said. He had on a red scarf, and one of those strange hats that the French wear. He had no accent, but obviously wanted to   
  
be French. He had the think mustache, no hair, black pants, look going. "Where is the lovely couple?" everyone else kind of turned away,  
  
except Anya.  
  
"We're right here! I'm the bride!" Anya said happily, yanking Xander with her.   
  
"Lovely Lady! But your husband looks a bit pale, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Ahh, no, nothing at all. Just, tired..yea," Xander explained, pulling at his collar, only to have his hands smacked by Pierre.  
  
"There will be no collar pulling! Now, let's start!" he slapped Xander in the back, causing Xander to turn red. "Very good, there's some  
  
colour for you!"  
  
The first picture was of Xander and Anya together. The two stood together, with Xander's arms around Anya, while her hands were on   
  
the sides of his face. They were staring at eachother. The next one had Anya in a white chair, with Xander on one knee, while they smiled for   
  
the camera. After that the picture had Anya on Xander's lap, the two smiling happily at the camera. Pierre couldn't help but to add another  
  
pic of her, still on his lap, while gazing into eachother's eyes. It truly captured the love between them, and made everyone in the room smile.  
  
Even Xander's parents. Next up, was the pictures of all of the men. Xander stood in between them, while Giles and Spike were on one side  
  
and Orchi and Fortus and Bambus on the other. It was a cute picture. Then, Xander asked for one with Giles, Spike, and himself. Xander  
  
was in the middle and Giles on the left, with Spike on the right. They had their arms on eachothers shoulders, looking quite manly, but it was   
  
obvious that each guy generally liked eachother, with the smiles, for that moment at least. No matter how much Xander hated Spike, he was the  
  
only guy there, save Giles. So, Xander had in some ways, taken a, sort of acceptance to him, as had Spike for Xander. Once they were done  
  
it was the ladies turn.  
  
Anya stood in the middle, with her bouquet, while Buffy and Dawn stood on one side, while Halfrek, Tara, and Willow were on the  
  
other. Following that, Anya had one with Halfrek and Buffy, she had considered them her closest friends, because she could only chose  
  
two. After, that they had all of the bridesmaids, and then all of the groomsmen. Then they had them all together.   
  
"Oh my, I still have a picture left on my role. How about the maid of honour and best man come and-maybe not," Pierre said, his had that   
  
'blaaah' sound to it seeing the looks that Gile and Halfrek gave at the idea. Then he looked over and saw Buffy and Spike, standing by eachother.   
  
"You two! Billy Idol, wanna be, though I think that you're much better looking!" he called, alarming Spike. "Yes you, cutie pie, and bring your   
  
blonde sweetheart over here." Spike and Buffy exchanged a look. "Stand here, in front of my camera."  
  
"Why?" Spike asked. *Bloody Ponce*  
  
"Because I wanna get a picture!! You two capture the meaning of this day," he exclaimed, happily.  
  
"Which would be?" Buffy asked him, eyeing Spike. *God help me, I so wanna punch this guy*  
  
"True love and happiness of course, Sillies! You two are the total and complete embodies of it, save the bride and groom. Hopefully your  
  
little lover here will catch the bouquet! And you must call me of course!" Buffy was about to protest until-"No more comments! Let's  
  
begin! Allez, allez!"  
  
He had Buffy sitting in a simple white chair, looking down at Spike, who was on his knee. Buffy's hand was on her lap, which Pierre  
  
had Spike put his hand over. Pierre had Spike put his hand on the side of her face on facing the camera, and he had Buffy put her other hand  
  
on top of his. The two stared into eachother's eyes, and it was suddenly obvious something was going on, just from the looks in their eyes.  
  
"I think that they gave eachother orgasms," Anya said aloud, causing Giles, Willow, Tara, and Xander to stare at her. "What? Look at them.  
  
Are you all blind?" her voice becoming shrill. *are these humans always stupid, cuz i'm not stupid* "Can't you just see the passion in   
  
Buffy's eyes, and the love in Spike's?"  
  
"Plus, they do look good together," Tara added. *might as well enocourage this goodness, so they could have another chance. Just like  
  
me and my girl* Tara smiled to herself.  
  
"Hmm, they do look really go together," Willow commented to Tara, who looked off to the side.   
  
"I hate to say it, but they do," Xander agreed, causing everyone to exchange looks, knowing how he felt about  
  
Spike, let alone, Buffy and Spike. "Look, I know I'm an ass to him and all, but I don't know you guys. If Buffy wants to be with him, then she  
  
wants to be with him. This wedding, this day, it's made me see that people should be allowed to love who they love. I mean, I'm not  
  
married to a saint, but I love her, and she loves me. That's what counts," Xander said, as though he finally saw the light.  
  
"Quite true, quite true," Giles nodded, agreeing with them, for some strange reason.  
  
After getting a new role of film, he decided to have the parents. He made D'Hoffryn sit on the chair, and Mr. Harris and Mrs. Harris  
  
on either side of him. He only took one of them, because, they did not really seem to like eachother. Finally, after an hour, the photographer  
  
called, "All right, people, all right. Now I just want to have pictures of each and every one of you, let's get the show on the road!"   
  
Xander and Anya sat in front of the group on a bench. Halfrek sat on the left arm of the bench, by Anya, and Giles sat on the right  
  
arms of the bench, by Xander. By Giles, was Buffy, standing, with Spike's arm around her lower back. Next to Halfrek was Orchi, with his arm  
  
around Willow. Who was next to Bambus, with his arm around Tara. Spike stood by Dawn, eyeing Fortus, who was next to her, from time to   
  
time, making sure Fortus just had his arm around her, and that was all he did. D'Hoffryn stood in the middle behind Xander and Anya, with  
  
Mr. Harris behind Anya, and Mrs. Harris behind Xander. With that, pictures were over, and it was time to enter the reception room.   
  
So now, do you wonder why at weddings, pictures always take so long? 


	8. Speeches and Cake

A.N.: Sorry took so long to update! Arg, just ideas aren't always easy to come up with, as I'm sure you all know. Anyway, reception time!  
  
YAY! PARRTAAAY!! ha...sure in the normal world, but we all know that nothing is ever perfect in Btvs. So why should this be? hehe  
  
*Personal thought*, action taking place  
  
-I decided to have Willy, the bartender in the show, be the drink provider for the wedding, since he knows what humans and demons and  
  
vampires like. I don't really know a lot about him, or the character, so...I'll just see what I can do.  
  
-In this chapter there's gunna be speeches from pplz to the bride and groom, and so on! I'm not gunna use so much of the personal  
  
thoughts during the speeches, cuz I wanna keep this happy, and of course, not all of the pplz in the party like everyone, so ya. -Enjoy  
  
  
  
Speeches and Cake  
  
  
  
Spike's date Priscilla set down her martini glass, and said, "Another Bloody Mary."  
  
"Comin right up, Miss," Willy replied to the pale, but mysteriously beautiful woman in front of him. "With or without blood?"  
  
"With blood, human blood," Priscilla stated before turning around and looking out into the crowd. The bar was in the one of  
  
the corners of the room so she had a great view. She stared at a pair of Vengence Demons sitting in front of her and listened to their  
  
conversations. "I wonder why on earth it's taking so long for the pictures to be done," the one demon with fiery red hair in a purple dress asked   
  
the other.  
  
"Oh, you know these humans, they're just very, very into how things look, because they know of all of their imperfections,"  
  
the brown haired one said.  
  
Priscilla snickered and was about to go and speak to them, until the doors were flung open. Suddenly, the wedding  
  
partied piled into the reception room, and everyone went straight to their seats, starving, and ready to eat. The wedding party sat up on a long  
  
platform, facing all of the tables and the dance floor. The bride and groom were to be seated in the middle of the table, but they were at the time,  
  
by the cake, on a smaller table in front of the wedding party's seats.   
  
They all sat down, and waited for the speeches from the bridesmaids and groomsmen.   
  
"Traditionally, the speeches are only given by family and the best man and maid of honour, but I wanted to have speeches  
  
from all of my friends. And since this is my wedding, I got what I wanted!" Anya smiled happily and turned to Giles who was ready to give his  
  
speech.   
  
"Um, well, yes. I'd just like to say that I wish the best to both of you. I've known you for quite some time, Xander and I am  
  
sure that you and Anya will be happy. I love both of you dearly, and again, wish you the best of luck," Giles nervously said, while cleaning his   
  
glasses.   
  
"Well, Anyanka, this is it, the day we've never dreamed of. You know, I never thought of you as the marrying type, so I never  
  
really thought that I'd marry. But this, this experience has filled me with wonder. Maybe love isn't so horrible after all, and marriage isn't  
  
always a terrible thing. So, I hope you are happy married to your man with hairy forearms" Halfrek tearfully said to Anya, who was   
  
fighting to not cry.  
  
"Xander, I know that your father and I are not the best example of a happily married couple, but I do believe that you and   
  
Anya have a chance. Fight for it son, we're both very happy for you today, and we are pleased to have Anya be a part of our family," Mr. and  
  
Mrs. Harris smiled a genuine smile, which was more than Xander could have ever asked for.  
  
"Ah, yes, as Xander's parents said, that you are a part of their family now, the same goes for you, Alexander Harris. You will  
  
now be a part of ours. We will invoke no vengence on you, as long as you keep Anyaka happy. And strangely enough, I believe that you   
  
very well could," D'Hoffryn's voice faltered, as he looked at Anya. His beloved ex-vengence demon. Nothing could have ever kept him from  
  
loving her as if she were his own flesh and blood.  
  
"Wow, this is just wow. Xander, you're married now. I remember one time, I was having dreams that were kinda strangely  
  
coming true, and you asked me if I saw you with a boatload of money and the love of a woman. Well, I didn't, but I had a feeling that you  
  
would. Maybe you don't own a yacht, or a mansion, but the apartment that you bought Anya is great. You guys are financially secure, so  
  
I think that works with the money questions. And the love of a woman, well obviously you've got a great woman who loves you. Anya,  
  
I know I'm not always nice, and everything, but I try, you know that. And I do like you. You're my friend, and I'm just so glad that Xander  
  
makes you happy, and that you make him happy. You two had better stay together, cuz, well, you're my light at the end of the tunnel. So,  
  
don't let it go out, okay?" Buffy's voice faltered softly, wiping a tear from her eye, while Anya started sobbing quietly. Nearly everyone was teary  
  
eyed hearing what Buffy said.  
  
"Um, I not really sure what I should say. I'm not bestest of friends with either of you, but you and the scoobies are sorta like  
  
the close friends I never really had. If you two being together makes you happy, then by all means be together. Whelp, don't mistreat the girl.  
  
She's a good girl, and Anya, you know that Xander is a good guy. So, I'm just givin my best to you guys, the happy couple and blah blah. You  
  
know the drill, good luck, many years to come," Spike moved his arm around, while he quickly finished up. *Why did I say Xander's a good guy?*  
  
It was true though, they were the best friends he had. However, he didn't notice Buffy watching him, even after he sat down.  
  
Tara and Dawn both stood up, because Tara was a bit too nervous to speak, so she let Dawn do all of the talking.  
  
"This is so cool! Everything is great, and I'm so excitied that you guys are married! So is Tara, and we're just glad that everything  
  
worked out! We love you guys!" Dawn said happily and everyone smiled.  
  
"Xander, there was a time when I was writing my wedding vows to you, ya know. By the time I was nine, I had my dress  
  
picked out and everything. I wanted our wedding to be at the Magic Kingdom in Disney World, and I was gunna wear Cinderella's dress. Hehe.  
  
Lucky I found Tara when I did, or that could be going on now. Willow and Tara exchanged a smile But it's not, and that's fine. So, since I'm  
  
not Mrs. Alexander LaVelle Harris, I'm glad that Anya is. Anya, I know there's been some rivarly between us, and I'm gunna work to make it go   
  
away, but just be good to him. That's all I'm asking. Xander snickered and smirked at Anya Ah-ha! Don't think I'm not gunna say something  
  
to you to, Mister! You had better be good to Anya, or I will personally kick your butt! Best wishes, you guys!" Willow smiled, as everyone  
  
laughed.  
  
Once the lovely dinner of, angel hair pasta and parmersean chicken was done, it was finally cake time. Everyone was very  
  
excited about that. The cake was rolled up on a circular table covered by a silk white cloth.   
  
It truly was a lovely castle cake. There were five layers, going up, each got smaller. On the top, there was a little Xander and  
  
Anya figurines. The cake was sprinkled with silver sprinkles, on each layer. There were gaps inbetween the layers, filled with white roses.   
  
The cake was white, with pink icing roses all over. There were also edible pearl-like decorations on it, as well. Anya and Xander cut the   
  
cake together, and prepared to feed eachother. Anya had a devilish grin on her face as she shoved it, all over his mouth, and Xander did the same. Everyone laughed, even the demons, who did not really understand why this happened.  
  
It was just obvious to everyone in the room that this couple was about the happiest in the world, at the time. Anya and Xander gave eachother  
  
a cake-filled kiss, and there were camera flashes coming from everywhere in the room.   
  
Everyone ate the vanilla cake, it was laced with chocolate as well. Tara and Willow sat beside eachother, after   
  
convincing their male partners to let them. They fed eachother cake, and talked. Xander and Anya ate in a comfortable silence, secretly   
  
holding hands under the table. They were playing footsey under the table too. Everyone was happy, except for Buffy and Spike, who sat there  
  
rigidly, trying to stay far away from eachother, despite their proclamations of friendship in the limo. The photo session was way too intense,  
  
so they just had their cake, and paid as little attention to eachother as possible. 


	9. Author's Note:Read

A.N.: Hey to whoever is reading my story. I'm going away to an actual wedding this week, so ya. Don't think I forgot. I already started the  
  
next chapter. It will involve dancing, and songs, and interactions between the couples. I'll be back by the 13th and hope to post an  
  
update by the 14th or 15th.   
  
I may or may not be adding chapters to my other story, "Where do I go from here?" It starts after the camera finished rolling on the  
  
final episode! Please read the one chapter I have posted, to tell me if you think I should or shouldn't continue with that one! So, thanks for  
  
reading! Be back soon!! 


	10. Dances prt I

A.N.: Back from the wedding. yay. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. They really help me keep going. I am planning on extending "Where  
  
do I Go from here" so keep an eye out for that, please! Thanks for being patient!  
  
This chapter could be kinda bad for some, cuz there's some language, and a tiny bit of sexual related stuff. But  
  
it's nothing that you've never read, I hope.  
  
here's the next chapter!  
  
-this chapter is still at the reception. Dancing time- so this will kinda make this chapter almost song-ficy  
  
-lyrics are not mine, they belong to ::: 1. "Endless Love"-Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross  
  
----lyrics---- 2. "Intuition"- Jewel  
  
**Personal thought**  
  
action taking place  
  
Party Time  
  
After dinner, everyone was feeling antsy and ready to get their groove thangs on! A man with red hair walked in. He  
  
had on a black tux, and went to the stage infront of the dance floor. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm Wacky Wayne from WQRST 95.4 fm, Sunnydale's  
  
best music mix, with barely any commercials and I'm here for the married couple! Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Lavelle Harris! Congrats you guys!   
  
So, let's get these two love birds out on stage, while I'll find a song for you to dance to! This is gunna be a slow jam, so you two, get on the   
  
floor. Once the first verse and chorus is done, everyone else can go on and dance too!"  
  
The song the two had choesen to dance to was, "My Endless Love." Xander and Anya slowly made their way to the dance  
  
floor, everyone watched the couple as Xander toook Anya into his arms.  
  
-----My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right.-----   
  
*It's true. Anya's the only thing in this world that makes me happy. No matter what's going on.*  
  
-----My first love, you're every breathe that I take, you're every step I make---  
  
*My first love, I think I'd hafta agree. Sure I've been in like, but never, ever anything like this. He is my everything*  
  
-----And I, I want to share all my love, with you. No one will do------  
  
Anya layed her head on his chest, while they continued to sway to the music  
  
---- and your eyes, your eyes, they tell me how much you care, oh yes. You will always be, my endless love----  
  
they exchanged a loving glance *I love you, An*....*I love you, Xander*  
  
----- Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one, our lives have just begun---  
  
Anya smiles up at Xander, who returns a soft smile that reached his eyes  
  
  
  
----- forever (forever) i'll hold you close in my arms-----  
  
The two continued their swaying to the music, peacefully, gazing at one another. Everyone was silent, and happy watching the two  
  
dance their first dance as man and wife. Tara had made her way over to Willow, and put her chin over Willow's shoulder, and wrapped her arms   
  
tightly around Willow's waist. *How did I ever live without Tara's love? Really*  
  
------i can't resist your charms----  
  
Tara had made her way over to Willow, and put her chin over Willow's shoulder. The two  
  
held hands, and literally felt the power and magic that coursed through their veins. *She's so powerful, and yet she controls it all for me.  
  
God. I love her*  
  
-----and i, oh ya, i'll be a fool for you, i'm sure, you kno i don't mind.----  
  
Spike watched Buffy, as she smiled the happiest smile he saw her have in a very long time. It made him feel happy that she was, even  
  
if she wasn't happy with him. But he didn't know that Buffy was thinking about, not only the wedding, but the way she felt in his arms.  
  
*They're so happy, so blissful. If only I could feel that way, just once again. Just once, I could lay in Spike's  
  
arms and-* *shut up*  
  
-----cuz you, you mean the world to me, oh i kno, i found in you, my endless love------  
  
Just seeing Buffy smile, and getting to look as her eyes lit up warmed Spike's heart. *This is what she needs. Normal. I'm going to   
  
let her be normal.*  
  
  
  
Spike watched Buffy, as she smiled the happiest smile he saw her have in a very long time. It made him feel happy that she was, even  
  
if she wasn't happy with him. Just seeing Buffy smile, and getting to look as her eyes lit up warmed Spike's heart. He sighed and turned to  
  
find Priscilla standing there as soon as the song ended. *And here's the bird whose gunna help me* Priscilla stood there in all of her  
  
dark glory, looking down at his sitting figure. She was darkness, pure evil, like Dru. Spike felt the old killer coming on, looking at her.  
  
He drank in woman before him, curves in all of the right places, plenty of skin to kiss.   
  
"That was great, you guys! Now, let's get everyone else dancin, aite? Here's a sexy new one!" The dj called, as Jewel's "Intuition" came on.  
  
Priscilla looked at Spike, her dark eyes burned into his. Her hand was on her hip, and she looked like she expected something from him.  
  
----I'm just a simple girl in a high tech digital world----  
  
Spike sat there, trying to decide what to do, there was this beautiful lady vamp standing right in front of him  
  
-----I really try to understand all the powers that rule this land--  
  
But Buffy was there, what if she saw, and she was upset. *What's the bloody point of gettin the bird, ya nancy boy*  
  
----They say Miss J's big butt is boss, Kate Moss can't find a job----  
  
"So, Spike, what's it gunna be?" she had a rich seductive voice, and the look in her eyes just made him want her all the more.  
  
-----In a world of post modern fad, what was good now is bad------  
  
*Buffy, or Pris, Buffy or Pris?....Bloody hell, I paid for the girl!* Spike stood up, and grabbed Priscilla roughly. She growled, and  
  
grinned at this move   
  
----It's not hard to understand just follow this simple plan----  
  
Priscilla could see him glance over to Buffy as he took her to the dance floor. She got herself out of his grasp, and started to roll her hips,  
  
and walked around him in a circle.   
  
----Follow your heart, Your intuition---- Every man on the dance floor, hell in the room, stared at this woman, her arms were above her head,  
  
as she moved her hips in a circular motion, and walked towards Spike.  
  
-----It will lead you in the right direction----  
  
Priscilla pulled Spike to her, and put his hands on her hips, and continued moving her hips in the same circular motion  
  
----Let go of your mind----  
  
She put her hands on either side of Spike's head, and ran them up and down his face  
  
----Your Intuition----  
  
*Bloody, bloody, bleeding, hell....bloody...* Spike was not thinking right, at this point, feeling her freezing cold hands run up and down his  
  
face. Cold touched cold, but the friction of the motion made his face warm, not to mention other regions of his body became quite hard and hot.  
  
---Is easy to find Just follow your heart baby----   
  
  
  
During the next verse the two had started a sexual heat on the dance floor. Pratically everyone was dancing, in a not so nice way.  
  
Spike was standing behind Priscilla with his hands on her hips, as he grinded against her. Buffy watched, and was less than pleased. *ok. he's  
  
supposed to want me and only me, what the hell?* *possessive much?* "God, now I'm fighting with myself," she mumbled to herself, rolling her   
  
eyes.   
  
"Oh Buffy, you're not dancing? WEll, this is our friend Richard, remember him from your party? Well he's all better now, and has bravely  
  
accpted an offer to be your date, again," Anya came over, with a man who had blonde hair (you guys know him. from "Older and Far away").  
  
Buffy smiled and took Richards hand, and Anya grinned at Xander, who was just too dazed to notice anything but Anya.  
  
They got out onto the dance floor as soon as the chorus had come on again.  
  
---Follow your heart, Your intuition----  
  
Buffy watched Spike, while having light conversation with Richard. Richard walked behind Buffy, and she started to lightly sway her hips,  
  
while moving into the crowd  
  
----It will lead you in the right direction-----   
  
She shut her eyes, but still moved in, and managed to make Richard think she was paying him any mind  
  
-----Let go of your mind---------  
  
Buffy imagined herself dancing with someone else. Someone with bleached hair, who wore all black. She imagined icy hands on her hips,  
  
rather than feeling Richard's warm ones.   
  
----Your Intuition Is easy to find----  
  
The two swayed with the music, and Buffy turned. She put her arms around his next as they continued to move sensually to the song.  
  
----Just follow your heart baby----  
  
-----You got something that you wantin' me to sell----  
  
Xander ran his hands up Anya's arms, causing them both to shiver. He bent down and started to trail kisses up her neck,  
  
-----Sell your sin Just cash in-----  
  
Anya tilted her head, giving Xander a better chance to nip at her neck a bit  
  
----You got something that you wantin' me to tell-----   
  
Anya turned around, and kissed him hard, right there  
  
----You'll love me----  
  
Then she broke the kiss.   
  
-----Wait and see-------  
  
"Hello? Still on the dance floor, Xander!" she exclaimed.   
  
----If you want me Don't play games----  
  
Tara and Willow watched all of these couples.   
  
-----I promise It won't be in vain-----  
  
"So, whaddya think of this?" Willow asked, as Tara stroked her hand lovingly.   
  
Uh, uh, uh   
  
"I think that this is very interesting," the two shared a knowing smile.  
  
-----Follow your heart-----  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and saw that Spike was not on the dance floor.   
  
----Your intuition----  
  
Spike had had enough on the dance floor, he needed to take Priscilla out of the room so that he could have a 'conversation' with her. He felt   
  
like he was going to burst, and needed to find release, in her.  
  
----It will lead you in the right direction----  
  
Buffy watched, as Spike whispered in Priscilla's ear, and watched her grin. The two walked off of the dace floor, Spike covering his  
  
lower region with his hand. *Sonuvabitch! No! Oh no, no no no. He will not get away with that* Buffy walked away from Richard.  
  
*Okay, reasonable, let's just leave them be. No scene causing here, not at the wedding, no. It's wrong.* Her mind screamed. She stopped   
  
for a second and listened to the song.  
  
----Let go of your mind---  
  
*Oh you bet I'm gunna let go of my mind* And continued on, to the bathroom where they had gone.   
  
---Your Intuition Is easy to find--   
  
---Just follow your heart baby---  
  
Spike and Priscilla had walked into the men's room, the lounge area, which was empty. Spike locked the door to the bathroom, and   
  
pratically threw Priscilla onto the blood red couch. He growled and pounced onto her, and began kissing her roughly.  
  
Outside Buffy tried to open the door, realizing it was locked. *fuck no* Buffy grunted, and kicked the door down. In the room she  
  
found Spike, on top of Priscilla, who was topless, and Spike, who was very much aroused. She blushed deeply, and let out a tirade of  
  
words. "Okay, what the hell do you two think that you're doing? This is a wedding for Christ sake! It's not some fuck fest! Do you realize  
  
that it's because of the two of you that everyone is out there freak dancing? This is supposed to be a happy occasion! Not some excuse  
  
for the two of you to skrew around. Spike, you are a groomsman. The least that you could do is show some respect for Anya and Xander  
  
and be a gentleman."  
  
"I did not announce to the entire bloody room that I was going out to have sex, so how is this being ungentlemanly?" he curtly replied.  
  
"Hello, public bathroom, dumbass," she spat at him.  
  
"Well, love, if you hadn't noticed already that the door was locked, and this is a one stall only restroom, seeing as there was a  
  
handicap sign on the door. Oh wait, you were too busy knocking the damn this down to notice, weren't you?" Spike questioned, angry that  
  
she had interupted him.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have needed to if the two of you hadn't come here in the first place," she said.  
  
"No one else seemed to notice that we had left," Priscilla told Buffy, with an amused look on her face. Buffy's face got even darker.  
  
"Security could've caught you, when they realized that the bathroom door had been locked for some time," she snapped back. Spike and  
  
Priscilla just looked at eachother. "Exactly my point. You hadn't thought of that had you?"  
  
"We could just go get a room," Priscilla looked at Spike.  
  
"That we will," Spike turned to leave, but was stopped by Buffy who grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"SPIKE! You are at a wedding and not only are you a guest, but you are part of the wedding party. You have no right! Xander and Anya-"  
  
"I was about to go and tell them I had to go. I'm not so damned ill-mannered as you think," he yelled, snatching his arm away.  
  
"You have no right-"  
  
"I bloody well do! It's not up to you, Buffy! It's up to Anya and Xander, and I'm more than positive that they'll let me leave if I wished. I did  
  
what I had to do, for them, for their wedding. This isn't your wedding, it's not up to you if I can or cannot leave. You have no right to tell me   
  
what I can or cannot do, dammit! Don't you get it? You broke up with me, remember? After your ruined my crypt?" he was still yelling, but the  
  
pain in his voice was as apparent as the pain in Buffy's eyes. Priscilla saw this, and figured it was time to bail.  
  
"You guys go ahead and work this out, I'll just leave." she sped away before anyone could protest.  
  
"Great now you lost me my date!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
. "Who do you think you are? Yelling at me about losing your date, after I just broke up with you. Remember, at your ruined crypt?" she   
  
icily said, repeating what he had just said. "If you're really so God damn broken upabout it, I'd think you wouldn't move on so fast."  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"Didn't take you too long, did it?" she said. *I'm not gunna cry over the evil undead* Spike's blood boiled.  
  
"What, so either it's you sleeping with me or no one?" he yelled. "Should I just not have a life? Should I spend my time mourning the loss of  
  
you? Do you want me to go back to my crypt and wallow in my self pity? Shall I stake myself, in the name of lost love?" Buffy's eyes got big  
  
at the suggestion. *Oh God, Buff, no tears, no tears*  
  
"I never said-" *no tears, please, please*  
  
"You don't have to. You want me to want you and only you. Well guess what, Slayer? I may love you, yes I do. But that doesn't mean that I'm  
  
just gunna curl up into a little ball and let the world melt away. I have the right to live, and do whatever I want with my time. I have the right to  
  
date who I want to. Priscilla is a great girl, who likes me and isn't ashamed of it. She doesn't deny her attraction to me and I won't  
  
deny my attraction to her. You're not my mom, my sister, my lover, or my friend. So just piss off and mind your own damn business," Spike   
  
said angrily, and turned away. Buffy's eyes got wide, and filled with tears .He walked, but his vampire ears heard sniffling.  
  
Never had Spike talked to her like that, never. He never made her cry, not until now. He never hurt her, not until now. It was like when Angel  
  
told her that she was 'fun' after he turned to Angeleus, only different. Buffy was different, older, mature, stronger, and she did not love Spike.  
  
Or so she told herself. Yet, deep inside, Spike could turn her into that young scared girl, just as he did. She felt like she had been punched in the  
  
stomach and her heart was just ripped from her chest.   
  
Spike looked at her, and saw her and heard her breath coming out in short gasps and whimpers, and saw her struggling to keep her tears from   
  
falling. His heart broke at the sight, and as soon as a tear streamed down her face, Spike ran to her. He took her face in his hands and started   
  
kissing the tears away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, shhh, love, sh," Spike whispered, while he held her against his chest.   
  
Buffy needed Spike so badly, it was an ache that refused to go away, and that moment, when he yelled at her, when he was mad, she realized  
  
something. She could not deal with Spike being mad at her. It was something she couldn't take. She couldn't take him dancing with someone else.  
  
She didn't want to see him kissing someone else. She did not at all want to see him aroused by someone else. She wanted Spike there, for her  
  
and only her. Never for anyone else, never. *because you love him* *no- no shit sherlock* *finally*  
  
Buffy's knees buckled at the realization, and she collapsed in his arms, while he rocked her on the floor. Buffy nuzzled in head into his neck,   
  
and looked up. She looked closely, and saw a light bruise under his chin. Then she saw a very faint resemblence of a dark bruise on his cheek.  
  
It didn't look as bad as it had on her birthday and she could have sworn all of the bruises were gone when Riley came, but obviously she   
  
didn't look hard enough. Obviously, she beat him a bit too hard in the alley. She thought about the day Riley camelooking trying to remember   
  
any signs of discomfort from him, and had remember him hissing a bit when she went to put her hands on his ribs. *Of course, I didn't bother   
  
to ask why. God I'm a bitch* *You can say that again* And she started to sob all over again. Spike stayed with her and rubbed her back, stroked  
  
her face, anything he could do to make her stop crying.   
  
"Don't cry, love, everything's fine," Spike whispered. *whipped much, Spike?*  
  
"Your face, the bruises-" she felt another wave of sobs.  
  
"Are almost gone, practically healed, and they don't hurt anymore love, honest," he kissed her cheek, and held her close.  
  
"But when Riley was here, I was with you, your ribs-"  
  
"They don't hurt anymore, pet, it's ok," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. After several minutes her tears subsided.  
  
She sat up, and looked around, at the big door on the floor, at Spike whose hand was still holding hers and thought about things.  
  
"You all right?" Spike quietly asked. She nodded. *course she is. She just doesn't like bein yelled at by undead evil things.*  
  
"Just, when you yelled, it was like, when Angel turned to Angeleus. I just...it came back," she said quickly. Spike's started getting pissed off  
  
again.  
  
*Of course, Angel. Angel, Angel, Angel, always about Angel. and if not him it's Riley. Bloody ponces.* Buffy saw the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I just...I...I don't want you to hate me," she whispered. *God, I'd hate you if I were him. I'd fucking kill you* *oh thanks.*  
  
"I could never hate you," Spike said, and he stood up. "You don't want me to hate you, you won't let me love you, so what am I supposed to  
  
do, Buffy?" he asked, in a desparate and defeated voice. She didn't even look at him. "You don't know. Well, Buffy, I can't be your friend. I'm  
  
sorry. I can't. I won't leave the wedding, I won't leave bloody Sunnydale. Promised you I'd look after Dawn, and I will. But, I just can't be your  
  
shoulder to cry on anymore. It's hurts to much," Spike's voice was barely above a whisper. She looked up at him, and he at her. "You  
  
gunna be all right in here?" She nodded, and he walked out.  
  
Buffy just sat there wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. How like her. She realizes that she loves Spike as soon as he  
  
doesn't want anything to do with her, doesn't even want to be her friend. What was she supposed to do? Go dance some more.  
  
Whaddya think? Good, bad? i hope you liked it! I'll update real soon!!  
  
Reviews please 


	11. Dances II

A.N.: Wow. Guess pplz. actually like this! YAY!! neways!! last chapt. was kinda intense, that was a lotta thinking on my part. heh. thanks for the  
  
reviews. They are ALWAYS, ALWAYS appreciated and wanted! Yaya!  
  
  
  
Ok. This chpt. is like reconciliation between Buffy and Spike, if you couldn't already tell this story is Spuffy w/others, so yaa!! I'll see  
  
where this leads to determine whether or not I'm done. YOUR OPINIONS DO HELP INFLUENCE MY DECISIONS...heheh. yupyup.   
  
This chpt. is also pretty sing-songy so, yaaa!! here's the disclaimers.  
  
1. 'Forgive Me' - Evanescence. I really love this song. It's sweet.  
  
2. 'Tonight'- David Bowie and Tina Turner, written by David Bowie and Iggy Pop (i have the lyrics for the live version on, so if you have the  
  
the original recording, it may be a bit different, same song and singers though)  
  
3. 'Everyday I Love You'- this was actually a song at the wedding I attended. It's sung by Boyzone. It's nice too.  
  
----lyrics----  
  
*personal thoughts*  
  
actions  
  
Anyways, on the with chapter. I hope that everyone likes it!!  
  
----Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said----  
  
Spike walked out of the bathroom, he was angry, very angry. Who the hell did the bitch think she was? God's gift to the earth? *She's damn  
  
well not.  
  
----But I didn't mean to hurt you----  
  
*She's the gift to my life, though.* He sighed, seeing her sitting there pathetically on the bathroom floor in tears.   
  
----I heard the words come out----  
  
He knew that he went a bit far, yelling at her about his 'date.' Who was just 'so attracted' to him, yeah right. *Paid the bloody bint.  
  
----I felt like I would die,  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you----  
  
Just seeing the way she looked, when she was trying to keep the tears from falling was enough to drive him mad. *Bloody hell. If  
  
looks could kill, her tearfilled eyes would've had me turn into dust in an instant. If my heart could beat it would've stopped, and shattered. If...  
  
I need a drink.*  
  
----Then you, not like me, You're not shouting anymore----  
  
----You're silently broken----  
  
She was just so damn quiet. She didn't scream or shout, she just sat there, crying, like a child. A little girl, who lost her puppy. In this case  
  
it was sort of like that, she had lost him to his date, or so she thought.   
  
----I'd give anything now to kill those words for you----  
  
Spike turned around to go back, but stopped, and went back towards the reception *I need to get that drink.  
  
----Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."----  
  
----But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.----  
  
Buffy sat on the bathroom floor, her dress all around her, her mascara was running all over causing streaks down her cheeks, and she felt   
  
awful. *I should get up and fix my makeup.* So she went and did just that. She had been carrying a little bag that she had around her wrist, with  
  
the basic necessities. Foundation, mascara, powder, blush, eye shadow and eye liner, and lipstick.   
  
She went to the ladies room and sat her bag on the counter. In there she could here the music from the dance floor.   
  
----'Cause you were made for me----  
  
*How true, no one else has ever made me feel the way Spike does. Hot, cold, angry, happy, sad, and all at once.*  
  
----Somehow I'll make you see how happy you make me----  
  
Still, during there last few weeks together, everytime they finished doing the bad, there'd be some sort of conversation. He knew how to   
  
her laugh. Something she thought she'd never be able to do again, ever.  
  
----I can't live this life without you by my side----  
  
"There you are. Went into the other stall, and I couldn't find you," a deep British voice said.  
  
----I need you to survive----  
  
Buffy looked up and saw Spike standing at the entrance of the restroom.   
  
----So stay with me----  
  
"Spike," she breathed, taking the sight of him in.  
  
"Buffy," he said formally, before softening his gaze, practically calling her to him with his eyes. She ran over to him, and he took her into  
  
his arms, lovingly, nuzzling his head into her neck.  
  
----You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.----  
  
He looked up at her, "I'm sorry about everything I said back there. I just, my ego was hurt." He smiled sheepishly, at Buffy who had tears in  
  
her eyes again. "Hey, stop that," he told her gently. "Remember, happy occasion? Buffy?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Everything. For losing you your date-"  
  
"She-"  
  
"Lemme finish. I'm sorry for losing you your date, I'm sorry for going completely postal, I'm so sorry about this," she said, tracing his  
  
barely noticable bruises that she gave him. "I'm sorry for using you, I'm sorry for leading you on, I just, I'm sorry about everything." Buffy  
  
finished, and laid her head on his chest. Then he grabbed her by her fore arms, and had her look into his eyes.  
  
"First things first, Priscilla is a Vampire Whore. I paid the bloody bint," he placed a finger over her lips, "No spatting at me, kitten. Alright?  
  
You talked, my turn. Next, I told you, the bruises, I let you give me. You know I could've stopped you in a heartbeat, a big strongly vamp like  
  
me." he chuckled, and Buffy grinned, too. "And everything else, it's fine. I understand. But I'm not sorry, Buffy. Just getting to hold you, it's  
  
enough."  
  
----And you forgive me again----  
  
He leaned down, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
"For what? Having a date? There's nothing to forgive, like you said, I left you," Buffy looked down.  
  
----You're my one true friend----  
  
"That's the past, let's focus on the now, ducks. Like right now, you are going to fix your make up. I mean, you look bloody terrible," he  
  
chuckled.  
  
"It's your fault," she punched him lightly, and they shared a smile.  
  
----And I never meant to hurt you----  
  
"We're gunna be alright pet," he smiled, and kissed her cheek.   
  
A few minutes later, Buffy was looking shiny and new. Well, not shiny, but she looked perfect again. The two walked into the reception  
  
room, and were greeted by a worried Willow and Tara.  
  
"Hey, Buff? You alright? You were gone for a while?" Willow asked.  
  
"She was feelin a lil sick from all the cake she ate," Spike covered.  
  
"You had cake?" Willow said. *When did this happen? And why is Spike with her*  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Lots of cake, while everyone was dancing...I uh, had too much, and I felt kinda sick. So I walked into the handicap bathroom,   
  
unknowingly, and Spike was in there, with his date-"  
  
"Who was sick. The bint was drunk when I picked her up, so once she barfed her guts up, I sent her home. And then, I found Buffy, not lookin  
  
much better-"  
  
"Yeah, and you know how I am when I'm sick. So Spike sat with me. But I didn't get sick, just drank some coca-cola, and I was all better,"   
  
Buffy smiled at Spike, who smiled back. *whew*  
  
"Oh, well it's good that you're f-feeling better, Buffy. You're lucky that S-Spike was there," Tara said, with a feeling that much more happened.  
  
"And now that you're all A-okay, you can get out on the dance floor! They've got 'Tonight' on!" Willow exclaimed, as she pulled Tara onto the  
  
floor. It wasn't an incredibly fast song, but it wasn't slow either.   
  
Spike lead Buffy to the floor, and put one arm around her waist, and held the other hand. She had one arm around his neck, and they swayed   
  
a bit, to the music.  
  
----Everything 's gonna be alright tonight----  
  
Willow held both of Tara's hands, while they swayed to the music, like everyone else. Just looking into one another's eyes, with a magical  
  
aura around them.  
  
----Everything's gonna be alright tonight----  
  
Spike hummed along with the song, singing a bit, while staring into her eyes. *everything will be alright tonight,* Buffy thought gazing  
  
into his blue eyes.  
  
----No one moves, no grooves, no one talks, no one walks.... tonight----  
  
Anya was swaying her head with the music too, while smiling wildly at Xander, who was just as happy as she was.  
  
----Tonight----  
  
----Everyone will be alright tonight----  
  
Spike continued to sing to the song, while Buffy giggled happily, swaying some more to the beat and just looking around at everyone.  
  
----Everyone will be alright tonight----  
  
Tara and Willow seemed so content, not only was it the blissful looks on their faces, but there was also a light pink mist around them. No  
  
one really thought about it, because they were all too busy dancing themselves.  
  
----No one moves, no one talks, no one thinks, no one walks.... tonight----  
  
"Xander, can it always be like this?" Anya asked.  
  
"Always," he told her, before giving her a quick kiss.  
  
----Tonight----  
  
----I will love you till I reach the end---  
  
Spike's stare eyes burned into Buffy's as he sang each lyric and she couldn't help but feeling the same way.  
  
----I will love you till I reach the end----  
  
Tara and Willow kissed, and the mist around them got even brighter, and little specks of shimmering dust mixed with the pink cloudlike  
  
mist around.  
  
----I will love you till I die----  
  
----I will see you in the sky----  
  
----Tonight----  
  
----Tonight---- (saxaphone solo, sorta)  
  
Do you know this song?" Buffy asked, she was tickled by the fact that Spike knew this sweet song.  
  
"Yeah, guilty pleasure of mine during the eighties," he told her.  
  
"This song?"  
  
"Yup." Buffy stared at Spike thoughtfully. *Some Big Bad he was.*  
  
"Did Dru know about it?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Only you do," Spike grinned at Buffy, who smiled wider than ever. *Ahhh I love him* *Told ya so*  
  
----Everyone will be alright tonight----  
  
----Everyone will be alright tonight----  
  
----No one moves, no one talks, no one thinks, and no one walks.... tonight----  
  
The pink mist had seemed to surround everyone, the entire room, and everyone was feeling the love that radiated from the dance floor from  
  
the three couples. It was nice, for all of them to have a semi-normal moment for once.  
  
----Tonight----  
  
Tara leaned in slowly, and gave Willow another kiss. It was nothing phenomenal, just a sweet, 'I love you.' Which meant more to Willow  
  
than Tara could ever know.  
  
----Tonight----  
  
Anya reached up, and pulled Xander's head down to hers, and they shared a sweet, passion filled kiss.  
  
----Tonight----  
  
Buffy and Spike's faces kept getting closer and closer, and he could hear the beating of her heart. Their lips were about to touch until  
  
----Tonight----   
  
"TIME TO REMOVE THE GUARDER AND THROW THE BOUQUET!" the dj yelled, causing Buffy and Spike to groan and the pink mist  
  
disappeared instantly, and everyone around them was back to their normalselves, save the couples who were still madly inlove, just now, they  
  
were not so touchy feely.  
  
"Ahh yes, everyone, it is now time for the guarder and bouquet throwing. Now, can I please have every, and I mean EVERY single man,  
  
over the age of eighteen, step onto the dance floor?" the dj said. He saw some people not getting up, and went over to have them stand. "Come on,  
  
sir. You, in the tux. You were one of the groomsmen, man of honour, I believe! And there's no wedding band, people," he yelled while holding up  
  
the man's left hand to show the lack of wedding band. "Get your ass up there!"  
  
"I beg your pardon, young man?" the man of honour, asked, wiping his glasses, before being shoved onto the dance floor, into a crowd of  
  
men. He found Spike and walked over to him.  
  
"Ah, Rupes, what a surprise? Lookin to get hitched, eh? Who ya gunna ask?" Spike teased.  
  
"Shut up, Spike," Giles dismissively said, to a chuckling Spike. They turned their attentions to Anya who was sitting on a chair, with Xander  
  
on the ground right beside her. He reached his hand up her skirt, and every man started whistling, and all the girls were squealing and screaming.  
  
"Xander, are you trying to give me orgasms? Because if you are, you are definately not touching the right spot,"Anya said.  
  
"No, An, remember? I'm getting your guarder off so I can throw it to the other guys and then whoever catches it will get married next,"   
  
Xander explained. "Didn't I tell you?"   
  
"I think you tried to show me, but then we decided that we'd have sex first," she smiled, and Xander groaned, and finally got the damn thing   
  
off. He stood up, turned around, and threw the guarder, which landed right on Spike's head. Everyone cheered and laughed and Spike rolled his  
  
eyes. *Yeah, I'm getting married. Not.* Once the excitement was over, Spike went and sat at his spot and watched all of the girls going up. He  
  
watche Buffy go with Tara and Willow.  
  
"Come on ladies, eighteen and up, let's go, let's go!" the dj yelled some more. "Hmm, and some lovely ladies we do have," he said eyeing  
  
Buffy and then eyeing Dawn, who was spotted by Buffy.  
  
"Ahem Excuse me, missy, but just what do you think you're doing?" Buffy said, her hands on her hip.  
  
"Nothing," Dawn said, and walked off, calling Buffy every bad name she knew.  
  
Buffy stood there looking around at all of these girls. She could see Anya standing there, holding the bouquet and she turned around.   
  
Every girl had their arms out wanting to catch the flowers. Anya then threw the bouquet up, and Buffy was pushed foward, and the boquet landed  
  
in her hands. Her eyes practically popped out of her head, as Willow and Tara ran over to her, followed by Dawn.  
  
"OMIGOD, BUFFY!" Dawn squealed enthusiastically. "This is so cool!" Buffy smiled and nodded.  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy?" Xander came over and asked.  
  
"Uh, um, I really don't know," Buffy stammered out, before seeing Tara look at her and raise an eyebrow. Before anyone could say anything   
  
else to further humiliate Buffy, the DJ and a photographer came over, with a reluctant Spike.  
  
"Alrighty, sweeheart. I wanna get your picture with this guy over here," the dj explained. Spike went over and put an arm around her waist,   
  
and she held the bouquet with both of her hands. They smiled as the photo was taken. Then, they called Anya and Xander over to take a picture  
  
with them.   
  
"Yeah, that was GREAT! Now I've got another slow jam for you guys to dance to. It is dedicated to Xander from Anya. Called  
  
'Everyday I Love You.'  
  
----I don't know, but I believe----  
  
Xander walked with Anya to the dance floor, and took her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist  
  
----That some things are meant to be----  
  
Anya put her arms around his neck, and stared into his eyes Anya knew they were meant to be, made for eachother. Nothing could ever,   
  
would ever tear them apart. Not if she had anything to do with it.   
  
----And that you'll make a better me----  
  
*It cannot get any better than this.* Xander thought, while watching Anya smile at him. Watching the reason he worked to get out of his  
  
parents home, the woman he bought an apartment for, the woman, who he'd never be able to live without.  
  
----Everyday I love you----  
  
----I never thought that dreams came true----  
  
Willow looked at Tara. She was the epitome of perfection and beauty. Willow saw that now. Her dream of a lover.  
  
----But you showed me that they do----  
  
The kind of love Tara gave to her was pure and true. Tara helped her to advance in magic, and now she'd help her to stop her addiction.  
  
----You know that I learn something new----  
  
Willow taught Tara to open up, she brought her out of her shell, and into a group of friends who were the greatest. And gave her a love   
  
that was amazing.  
  
----Everyday I love you----  
  
----'Cause I believe that destiny----  
  
Anya and Xander just stood there with their arms around eachohter, speaking silent words of love and gratitude.  
  
----Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)----  
  
Never in a thousand years had Xander or Anya ever thought they'd be here. Xander figured he'd be working at a McDonalds, alone, living in  
  
a craphole of an apartment. Not here, dancing with the woman he loved, his wife. *My wife. Jeez, I never thought I'd say that*  
  
Anya thought that right now she'd be having some demon eat the flesh alive of some man who had hurt his significant other, never did she  
  
think she'd be here, with a mortal, a mortal man, mortal herself. She never thought she'd love what she was supposed to hate, and yet she did.   
  
More than herself. *Now, that's a first*  
  
----And you'll never live until you love----  
  
Until now, Tara felt like she had been sleeping all of her life, just sleep-walking though life. Doing what she needed. But now, with Willow,  
  
she felt like she was seeing, hearing, and feeling everything for the first time. *Thank goddess for her love, my only love*  
  
----With all your heart and soul----  
  
Willow had loved before, but not like this. Not so much that Tara filled her heart to the point where it overflowed with love. Never. This was  
  
something new, but something cherished and loved, too. *Thank goddess for Tara, my saving grace*  
  
  
  
Buffy stood there, with Spike's hands on her waist, and her's on his shoulder. Suddenly getting to close to him scared her. She watched her  
  
friends, and felt incredibly envious. She wished that she could hold Spike close and never let him go. But she had no desire to ruin the wedding.  
  
Sure, they almost kissed before, but it wasn't like they were watching. Everyone was strangely into the music. But now, Dawn was sitting out,  
  
Giles was too. There was no way that she could ever live such a thing down. She felt her eyes become all watery again.  
  
----It's a touch when I feel bad----  
  
Spike could see Buffy was depressing herself, although she probably didn't want this, he put his arms around her waist, as everyone else was  
  
doing. He pushed her back a bit, so she would lean on him, and she did. Her arms were around him and everything.  
  
----It's a smile when I get mad----  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, shocked, a little angry, because people could see, but then he smiled at her, and she could not stay mad. Instead she   
  
laid her head on the spot of his chest it had been on a lot that day.  
  
----All the little things I am----  
  
*Man, I love this girl. Love Buffy so much* Spike thought, his eyes starting to get a bit misty.  
  
----Everyday I love you----  
  
(Oooh, oooh, aaah) ----Everyday I love you more----  
  
----Everyday I love you----  
  
Anya and Xander kissed again, this time not bothering to move at all. They didn't care that everyone else around them was dancing and   
  
talking. It was their day, and if they wanted to kiss, then they were going to kiss.  
  
----'Cause I believe that destiny (ooooooh)----  
  
Anya broke the kiss, and looked into Xander's eyes, "I love you, Xander." Anya said, letting some tears fall.  
  
----Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)-----  
  
"I love you too, An," Xander whispered, getting all choked up, he put his head down in on her shoulder, as they started to dance a little.  
  
  
  
-----And you'll never live until you love-----  
  
"This is such a great day, Tara. And I'm just so happy to be spending it with you. I love you," Willow smiled happily, at the woman in   
  
front of her.  
  
----With all your heart and soul----  
  
"You know I feel the same way, Will. I love you," Tara said, smiling at Willow, just as happy as she was.  
  
----If I asked would you say yes?----  
  
Spike started into Buffy's green eyes, and brought a hand to her face, and stroked it lovingly, watching her shut her eyes, and nuzzle into  
  
his soft touch. He had a small smile on his face.  
  
----Together we're the very best------  
  
Buffy had never felt so relaxed She took her hand, and covered Spike's hand on her face. Then, she surprised Spike and herself, by kissing  
  
his palm.  
  
----I know that I am truly blessed----  
  
Spike took her little hand and kissed her fingertips softly, causing her to blush.  
  
----Everyday I love you----  
  
He bent down, and whispered into her ear, "I love you."  
  
----And I'll give you my best----  
  
Buffy kissed his cheek sweetly, willing the tears not to fall. She smiled up at him, and then she lowered his head, and kissed him.  
  
----Everyday I love you ----  
  
"I believe you," Buffy told him, and he was shocked, as was she, when he felt a tear fall from his eye.  
  
So, whaddya think? Like it? Hope so!! Should I do more? Reviews, pluhhheezzzee!!!!   
  
Thanks for reading! 


	12. End of the Night

A.N.: Okaay!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but my ISP was not working. It was horrible, but I got it fixed, obviously. But yaa! Anywhoo!  
  
I absolutely love all of the reviews, everyone, and I am really greatful!   
  
  
  
-as always: action taking place  
  
*internal thought*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe you," Buffy said, determination and truth in her green eyes, as they burned into his dark blue eyes. They were  
  
filled with emotions, hope, and shock. Shock, that she let him kiss her, shock that she believed him, shock, that she had not left, and shocked that  
  
he might still stand a chance. Spike just stood there for a moment, and Buffy took a deep breath and stared at him, "Spike, I-"  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Xander came, and yanked Spike away from Buffy. Immediately, Buffy felt the loss of him holding  
  
her.   
  
"What does it look like just happened?" Spike glared at Xander.  
  
"Xander, I, this is not what it looks like, we were just-" *ahhh, please not here, please!* *tell him the truth* *no* *fraidy cat* "I,   
  
I was just.. thanking him.." *Damn wuss!! You've died and dealt with many end-of the world situations, and took it like a slayer. And now look,  
  
you're scared shitless of Xander and his oh so, precious opinion.*   
  
"Right, right! Do you think I'm dumb, I-ow!" Xander yelped, when Anya stamped on his foot hard.  
  
"I thought that you said that you were gunna let them do what THEY wanted!" Anya said, looking at him.  
  
"I know, I know, I just..sorry, I...ya. Look, Buffy, you can be with whoever you want, okay? It's not my choice, I just, impulse thing,  
  
I guess," Xander sighed. *that wasn't too bad, go Xan-Man!* *Yeah, I think that I'll never think that again* Xander thought.  
  
"Thank you, Xander, but there is really nothing going on between Spike and I. It was just a kiss," Buffy said. *stupid, stupid, stupid  
  
stupid, stupid, stupid...* Buffy looked up, and saw the Scoobies looking doubtful, and Tara looked rather disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, nothin at all goin on here," Spike added, though the bitterness dripped obviously from his voice. "Gotta get a fag. Be back in  
  
a flash though." It was about 10:45 P.M. The reception started at five, and ended at two. He had to stay the whole time. That thought made him  
  
walk faster out of the hotel. The gang just stood there, awkwardly silent, and watching him leave. They all hoped something would happen so  
  
this awkwardness would pass. Luckily, the dj put on a fast song and everyone went and danced. Except for Buffy, who walked out of the  
  
hotel and found Spike standing on the sidewalk outside, smoking.  
  
"Spike-"  
  
"You know what, don't even bother. I don't care anymore," he said, angrily, "I'm through this time, through with this. With you,  
  
you and you're stupid bloody mind games. Just when I thought Dru was nuts and played the worst mind games possible, I bloody fall inlove  
  
with you, and find that compared to you, Dru's mind games were like children's puzzles. The bloody chit at least knew what she wanted.  
  
But not you, Buffy, never you. One minute it's 'Spike tell me you love me,' next it's 'Being with you makes me weak and selfish,' and all of  
  
that crap! Then after I think it might finally be over, you go all what's that word you say? 'Postal' on me for having a date! I'm sick of this,  
  
dammit. I'm just so sick and tired of everything you put me through, Slayer! All of it! You, you and the whole lot!" he yelled, pissed off,  
  
but relieved to get it off of his chest. "You all always use me, and then kick me around, like I'm some damn box. I'm leavin! Leavin you, leavin  
  
the Bit, and leavin you're bloody friends!" *yeah right*  
  
Buffy stood there. She knew that she should defend herself and her friends, but she just did not want to. She found herself  
  
needing to be held by Spike. So instead of screaming and shouting, Buffy stood there fighting back a wave of tears and catching a sob in her   
  
throat, "Are you really leaving?"   
  
Spike glared at her, before taking a drag of his cigarette, "What do you think?...Course not. You know how I get when I'm mad. Say   
  
things, I do things, never mean it though," he said looking down sheepishly.  
  
Buffy sighed, relieved, before quietly stating, "It was Xander's wedding."  
  
"I damn well know that! What in the bleeding hell do you think I'm doing here, in this sodding outfit?" he exclaimed, angry that he  
  
couldn't stay angry at her.  
  
"I didn't wanna ruin it for him. I didn't want to see him unhappy on one of the best days of his life," she whispered, as a tear   
  
fell from her face, and Spike saw it land on the ground. He sighed unhappily, and lifted her chin, and looked into her tearfilled eyes as more  
  
began to fall.  
  
"I always do that don't I?" Spike sighed bitterly. "Always seem to muck things up, royally. Make people unhappy, angry...It's like  
  
a cycle. Always hurtin the one I love," *should not have drank so much. should not have drank so much* "Like with Cecily," Spike chuckled,  
  
but a very bitter and unhappy chuckle. "I went and read that God-awful 'poetry' to her. Embarrassed the girl infront of all of her friends. Terrible.  
  
Then, Dru. Always makin her drive with me when we travelled, even when there were planes, because I'm too bloody afraid of them. She hated  
  
it, wouldn't talk to me for days. Then when I threatened to kill her for you, that hurt her. Even she understood what was going on. I could  
  
see it inn her eyes. They were lucid for a moment, before she left. Then, you. Bloody hell, did, do I make you unhappy! I tried to kill you, your  
  
friends, I stalked you... Then at the tower...I-" Spike was really really working himself up.  
  
"Spike, no-"   
  
"I failed you, Buffy! I let the man cut Dawn, and then you died, " his voice started to become hysterical. "And that made the Nibblet  
  
upset, you know that made her upset," Spike was practically crying, and Buffy didn't know what to do. It seemed like a dam had broken. A dam   
  
that was filled up with...guilt. *guilt? what? Spike has no soul...* "Then the whole sleeping with me part, you said that it was killing you, and now,   
  
look at you, you're crying. Crying. First you cried today when I yelled at you about Scilla, then you cried just now, and now you're crying again,   
  
and- Oh God, I'm sorry," Spike was crying so hard that it was difficult for him to speak. Buffy walked over to him, and took his hands, and walked   
  
him over to a bench. There, he sat sobbing into her chest, as Buffy stroked his face, and held him tightly.   
  
Back inside the other scoobies had stepped out of the reception room, and were trying to find Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Well, I do know one thing, there is definately something going on between Spike and Buffy. And I have a feeling that it is   
  
incredibly complicated and deep," Anya said what everyone was thinking. Tara just kept on walking with them, feeling terrible about  
  
not speaking up. But she would not betray Buffy by telling her secret.  
  
"We've checked the bathrooms, the bar, the lounge, so where else is there to check?" Giles asked.  
  
"Is that Buffy outside on that bench?" Xander pointed to a woman, not facing them, but her hair was blonde. They all nodded and  
  
ran out to see.  
  
Spike's crying finally stopped, and Buffy just sat there, holding him. He sat up, and she held both of his hands. "Spike, you don't  
  
make Dawn or me unhappy. Dawn loved it when you watched her, she told me. She's always wanting to have you come over, and see us. And, me,  
  
Spike, I make me unhappy. If I had just let you love me, I know it would have been easier," Buffy said, stroking his cheek, and feeling her eyes  
  
fill with tears, happy ones. *time to tell him the truth!* "Spike, I-"  
  
"Buffy?" a deep voice asked, and she looked up to see Riley!  
  
"Riley!" Buffy yelled and stood up abruptly, as Spike wiped his face, and inhaled. "Riley, Riley and Sam! Hi! Wow, I thought you guys  
  
were out of the country!" *aghhh, perfect timing! NOT*  
  
"Well, were, but Anya and Xander had invited us to the wedding. And I really, really wanted to see how it turned out," Same said. She   
  
looked nice in a navy blue strapless gown. Riley wore a black suit, he looked, well like Riley.  
  
"Ah, well they should be inside, they'll be happy to see you," Buffy said, watching Riley and Sam's gaze go towards Spike, who  
  
had his head in his hands on the bench.  
  
"He all right?" Sam asked, concerned, noticing the mascara trails on Buffy's face.  
  
"Um, yes. He's just a little bit, uh, sentimental..." Buffy lamely said, looking at him, and fought the urge to run over to him, and hold  
  
him. Spike stood up, and inhaled, before walking over, coming into the light. His eyes were red, and puffy, but no one said anything.  
  
"So, who's the lady, Crew Cut?" Spike asked, clearing his throat, trying to avoid the fact that he looked very, very, upset.  
  
"Oh, um, Spike, yeah, this is my wife, Sam. Sam, Spike," Riley introduced them, wondering what had happened with him and Buffy.  
  
"Pleasure," Spike said, as he shook her hand. *hmm., so Buffy wasn't snoggin him after all*  
  
"Aw, same here," Sam smiled, noticing Buffy watching as they shook hands, rather possessively watching...*so, this must be her man*  
  
"Right, well, we had better get in-" Buffy started, until she saw Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara coming out.  
  
"Riley, Sam? Greetings!" Xander called and everyone exchanged hellos, Buffy walked over to her friends and away from Spike.  
  
"Why don't you all go on over to the reception, we'll be right in," Buffy said, and they did, leaving Buffy and Spike alone. For once,   
  
Xander just let it be.  
  
"So, if you weren't snogging Riley, why'd you leave me? Or, what gave you the idea to leave me?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Did you think that seeing Riley made me want to leave you?" Buffy said.  
  
"I thought that it would remind you of having a good relationship," Spike told her, looking down, so she would not notice the  
  
hurt in his eyes.  
  
"It was sort of that...Spike raised an eyebrow I mean, seeing Riley and Sam, made me see what I wanted. Someone that I didn't hafta  
  
secretly be with. All I did was use you, you did what I asked. I didn't feel anything but desire when you said that you loved me," Buffy said. *you   
  
mean you didn't let yourself feel anything but desire when he said that, dummy*  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They were just so perfect, ya kno? Like everything I wanted. The entire two hearts become one and crap. Just the way they held   
  
eachother's hand, or looked at eachother, it made me know that they loved eachother. Not like you and I. I look at you, and I see love. But you look  
  
and me and see-"  
  
"Pity, disgust, hate, desire-"   
  
"No, no hate, no disgust, not anymore," she looked up at him. There was not any hate or disgust, more like longing in her eyes.  
  
Longing to be held, to be loved, needed, by him. Spike could've sworn that he saw something else, he never would allow himself to truly   
  
believe he saw, love. But he would not get his hopes up, not just yet. Spike touched her face, and she practically leaned into his hand, as he  
  
wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close to him. Spike looked into her eyes, and nuzzled the tip of his nose agaisnt hers, causing Buffy  
  
to put her head down and giggled. Spike chuckled, and pulled her against him, closer, so she could rest her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
Inside an older couple, married for fifty-five years looked out the window, at the couple standing under the light outside.  
  
"Harry, look- Isn't that sweet," the woman said, gazing at them, reliving a moment that she had shared with him in her mind.  
  
"Very. Bet that they are newlyweds," Harry said, staring at Petunia, his wife, and resting his hand on hers.  
  
"I hope they are as lucky as we are," she said.  
  
"Well, they look as though they're on top of the world, dear."  
  
"That's because they're inlove." She smiled and walked to the elevator with her husband.  
  
Buffy stood there with her head agaisnt him. Inhaling the scent that he had. Feeling complete, in his arms. Just as she lifted her head up,   
  
Spike bent down and captured her lips with his, taking a chance. He didn't know how she'd react, whether she'd scream or hit him. Though,   
  
he didn't expect her to do what she did. Buffy depened the kiss, and separated his teeth, so she could snake her tonuge into his mouth. Spike   
  
pulled back, looking at her. "We should go back into the dance room," he said, and Buffy agreed. 


	13. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the lack of updates, and unfortunately this is not one yet. I am currently   
  
finish up the next chapter, and debating whether or not to continue the story afterwards. I plan to have a turning point  
  
for Buffy and Spike, but if I were to continue it, I'd have Buffy screw it up! ha. Sorry, nothing against her, but did you  
  
ever notice all of the shit she put Spike through? I mean, really! Not even Riley was this skrewed over. So, I just am  
  
kinda getting my pent up frustrations out. But that's if I decide to continue. Tell me your opinion, please. E-mail me  
  
at PrincessBunny_Usa15@hotmail.com. I'll try and get back a.s.a.p. I hope to have the next, could be final, chapter out  
  
once I get some answers. I've not finished, just because I wanna know what you guys want me to do. So gimme your  
  
opinions, pluhheeassee!!   
  
Thnks, and sorry for the wait.  
  
-Mandi your story's great, don't rush it tho!!   
  
Thanks again!  
  
~Princess 


	14. Love

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry my updates have been pratically non existant. Ya kno, classes startin up, my computer being  
  
mean, and everything! I swear that I will try harder to get everything done in a decent amount of time,. Reveiws do help...  
  
hehe.  
  
I decided to end the story. Not this chapter, but the next one. I did this because I really, really wanna work on my other story, "Where do I go from here." Just cuz I'm coming up with a lot of ideas, ha. Sorry if you wanted me to continue, but I just really couldn't come up with anything to great. I know in my note I was all hell-bent on revenge on Buffy, but why not save it for the other story. I noticed that a lot of that was coming up in my ideas for the story. So, ya. I think next chapter will be the last for this story. sorry if that makes you upset!! really, I am. but if i get enuff feedback about ending my this  
  
story, i culd reconsider, but i don't know. I'm really stuck on finishing this up!!   
  
Disclaimers on the songs: (i really couldn't resist the songs):  
  
1. 'Feels like Home to me'- from the Michael Soundtrack.   
  
I think Bonnie Rait, but I don't know  
  
  
  
The reception went on and everyone was having a great time. It was apparent to all of the scoobies and Riley and Sam   
  
that Spike and Buffy had made some kind of peace, again. Later that night, Sam had finally decided to go and talk to Buffy.  
  
"So Buffy, what's up with you and that vampire, Spike? Wasn't he the doctor?" she asked, carefully watching Buffy's expression, to see if she could read her feelings for him.  
  
"Yes, I think so... But, that...I don't know, Sam. It's just something that I need. Spike, is, I mean. I don't even know where this thing we have is going, though," Buffy explained, trying to understand it herself.  
  
"I understand that, Buffy. You love who you love. Can't change it," Sam smiled knowingly.  
  
"I never said-"  
  
"You don't have to," Sam smiled, before walking away, leaving a flabbergasted Buffy.   
  
*Am I really that obvious?* *Yes.*great.*  
  
"Hey," Spike said, looking relieved to see her.  
  
"You all right?" Buffy smiled, noticing that Spike was looking around like a deer searching for poachers or something.  
  
"I have female demons, vampires, and humans chasing me. That's not a good thing, right?" Spike explained, ducking down.  
  
Buffy looked over and saw Xander's heavy set aunt running towards him. Buffy giggled, and turned to her left, and saw and heard a female demon screaming out Spike's name, then she saw some girl vampire get all 'grr face' to the demon. Buffy quickly grabbed Spike by the arm, and ran him outside.   
  
The two were laughing hysterically by the time they made it out. Spike smiled happily, watching Buffy so amused, and  
  
happy. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.   
  
"Why do you always do that?" Buffy asked, like a child scrunching up her nose.  
  
"Do what?" Spike said.   
  
"That!" she exaclaimed, pointing at his cigarette.  
  
"Relaxes me, and it's not gunna kill me anytime soon. And sorta habit," Spike explained.  
  
"I think it smells bad and it's stupid," she told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, that's nice... Wanna puff?" he offered.  
  
"Oh right. Last time you wanted me to try doing something that you did, it was alcohol. And remember how that turned out?" she cringed, thinking of the kitten poker and her more drunk than a sailor.  
  
"That was pretty funny, luv, watchin you tryin to fight that demon and all," Spike said to her.  
  
"Was not. Ugh," she groaned.   
  
"But you had fun. And besides. Smoking doesn't cause you to get smashed or anything like that," he said, still holding the cigarette out. His eyes silently dared her. *Oh to hell with it! Might as well try it, specially since he's smirking  
  
like that...God he's so hot* *God, I'm such a girl*  
  
"Ugh....maybe I'll try a little bit," she sheepishly said, taking it from him. She brought it to her lips.  
  
"Just don't in-..." *too late, luv.* "hale..." Buffy starting coughing loudly, and was not very pleased. Spike was  
  
laughing, as she was hacking, and turning a pretty shade of red from embarrasment.  
  
"You could've warned me sooner," she coughed. Spike chuckled as she held her nose and started coughing a bit more. "It tastes bad. Now I need something that tastes good. Let's go back in and get a-" Buffy was cut off by Spike's lips on hers. It tasted like alcohol, smoke, and something that was purely Spike, just like he smelled. *this tastes nice* she thought.  
  
Spike slipped his tongue into her mouth, as her tongue massaged his own. His hands moved up and down her waist, wishing   
  
she did not have the damned dress on. Buffy's hands gripped his own waist, leaving bruises, as his lips roughly carressed  
  
Buffy's. Buffy could feel Spike's need against her, and he could hear her beating heart, and smell her desire. Just before  
  
she went pull his shirt tails, so she could touch his flesh, he pulled back.   
  
"We should get back," his voice hoarse with desire. *Why are you such a poof, mate?*  
  
"Right," she hurried inside, applying lipstick quickly, with Spike following her.  
  
By 12, most of the parents and left, and by 1:30, the only people there were the wedding party and dj. He decided to finish up at about 1:55, with a slow song. "I've had a great time hosting this wedding, between Xander and Anya Harris! Best wishes, you guys! Here's one more number to finish the night off, or perhaps get it started.." he laughed.  
  
With that said, everyone headed to the dance floor for one last dance that night.  
  
~Something in your eyes makes me wanna loose myself,~  
  
Anya wrapped her arms around Xander's neck contently, while thinking about the kinky things she would do to torture him tonight.  
  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your eyes.~  
  
Xander held Anya tightly, and just gazed into the eyes of the woman he loved the  
  
most.  
  
~There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Harris, I'd say our wedding was quite the success," Xander said, smiling.  
  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life.~   
  
"I agree," she nodded, and the two shared a kiss.  
  
~And if you knew how lonely my life has been and how numb I've been, so hollow.~   
  
Buffy and Spike moved to the music, their gazes not leaving eachother's, feeling everything they had always felt. Lust,  
  
want, need, but something new for Buffy. Love. They were both feeling love.  
  
~And if you knew, how I wanted to come along and change my life the way you've done.~  
  
Tara and Willow smiled at eachother. "Wanna go home?" Tara asked.  
  
"You betcha," Willow smiled, before waving to Xander and Anya, and the two witches left.  
  
~It feels like home to me, feels like home to me~   
  
Spike and Buffy snuck out of the room  
  
~It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.~   
  
Standing in the elevator  
  
~It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me.~   
  
In the elevator, Buffy and Spike stood there, not knowing what was actually going to happen, but then Spike leaned  
  
over and kissed Buffy softly, out of no where.  
  
~It feels like I'm all they way back where I belong.~  
  
That soft kiss turned into something much more, and suddenly, they both new what tonight was about.  
  
~A window breaks, down a long dark street,  
  
and the siren rings in the night.~   
  
Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Harris walk in, pretty drunk. "I thought you said you left your Goddamn purse in here."  
  
"Well, I thought I did, it's probably in that car," Mrs. Harris screamed back, as the two walked out yelling.  
  
~But I am all right, cuz I have you here with me and I can almost see,  
  
Through the dark there is light.~   
  
Xander stared as they walked out, and felt Anya tighten her grip on him, and he saw her looking at him lovingly. He  
  
was safe, they would be fine, and they'd never end up like that.  
  
~And if you knew how much this moment means to me, and how long I've waited for your touch~   
  
Xander smiled. Anya did, too. "Tell me we'll never end up like that, Xander," she said, expecting some sort of wariness.  
  
"An, we could never, will never, ever end like that," Xander's voice was so strong and sure, it touched Anya's heart.  
  
"I know. Just wanted to make sure you knew."  
  
~And if you knew how happy you are making me, I never thought that I'd love anyone so much.~   
  
They were the only two people there, and yet that was fine.  
  
By that time, Buffy and Spike had managed to get into Buffy's room.  
  
~It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me,~  
  
Stumbling into her bedroom, the two continued with their fiery kisses  
  
~It feels like I'm all the ways back where I come from.~  
  
Buffy could feel Spike's desire for her, as he held her close to him.  
  
~It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me.~  
  
This was what she wanted, and what he wanted. It was all he needed and all she needed, too. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Spike placed Buffy on the bed, carefully, and stood over her, looking her up and down. She stared into his eyes, while he  
  
did so. Spike leaned forward, and got on top of her tiny body, and started kissing her. She instinctively went to rip his  
  
shirt off, but he stopped her, by grabbing her hand. "Slowly, Buffy, slowly," he coaxed, as she started to unbutton the   
  
shirt, while his lips grazed her neck and collarbone. He pulled Buffy up as soon as she got his shirt off. He went behind her and unzipped the dress, kissing down her back, while he unzipped the gown. Buffy gasped each time his icy lips met her burning skin. He pushed her back onto the bed, where they took her hair out of it's style, Spike kissing the locks every once and a while.  
  
~It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.~  
  
Once they were both undressed the two began slow,heat-filled a dance, that was sure to never end. With each movement, every moan, the feeling of love for one another was heightened, until it came to a crashing halt. Leaving a soft glow of love, that completely engulfed Spike and Buffy.  
  
~It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.~ 


End file.
